Mad World
by LoserLikeSkeeter
Summary: Washington Heights goes belly-up over the summer. Now The New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline, and The Warblers will all be getting some new talent.   This is in fact, Maggielyn, the original author, just on a new account. Love you all! Glee/Glee Project
1. Washinton Heights

Mad World, Ch. 1

Mad World is Glee/Glee Project Fanfiction. It is no way associated with either cast, Ryan Murphy, Zach Woodlee, Nikki Anders, or any of their associates. I am not making any money off of this. Nothing is originally mine, except for the plot.

Through the doors of McKinley High Choir Room, there are the same 13 faces that have been there since practically their sophomore year. There were the jocks, the brainiacs, the bitches, the homosexuals, the cheerleaders, the perfectionists, and the divas. With a group this diverse there was always bound to be drama. The same faces, activities, and what have you have been here for forever, but this year good news came to the school. Their sister school, Washington Heights, had gone under during the summer, and all of their students were tranferring to either Carmel or McKinley. That meant new blood for the Glee Club.

"Alright everyone!" Rachel called, stepping out into the middle of the floor, her typical spot, "As you all know, today we will be recieving a wave of 100 students sstrong, and we are going to be there to show them around. In doing this, please try to mention the Glee Club at least five times. This will help us to recruit as many people as possible."

"So let me get this straight," Mercedes interjected, her pajama-clad arm raising into the air, "You woke us all up at the crack of the dawn to welcome the newest outcasts to the school?" she asked, agitated when Rachel nodded. Rachel had texted everyone particularly early that morning, so, expecting an emergency glee meeting, they all rushed to car pool to the school, only to find that Mr. Schuester was no where in sight, and Rachel was going ballistic over this batch of new comers. Needless to say, no one was prticularly pleased with this revelation.

"We're not going to be here forever, guys. We have to start recruiting new students, or this will be over as soon as we're out of here, and I don't think any of you want that to happen, either." Rachel insisted.

"I'm with Rachel." Finn said, almost cutting her off from speaking with his enthusiasm.

"Of course you are." Quinn groaned, more to herself then to anybody else.

"Oh look!" Rachel called, pointing to two short buses, "Here they come!"

The buses filed in quickly and quickly began depositing the new students onto the grounds one at a time. The first person off bus 2A had dread locks, and carried a guitar over his shoulder. He was followed by a skinny Latina girl, who was being stalked by several bulky looking boys. It was obvious that they were the jocks, "I want them!" Puck called, taking off, most likely just to flirt, and they all knew that well.

"And let the games begin." Kurt whispered to Rachel, as he approached a tall boy with blond hair and glasses, who looked to be completely alone.

Oh yes, let the games begin.


	2. Perfect Record

Mad World, Ch. 2

**The Warning Bell rang just as a dark haired lanky boy stepped foot into the lobby of McKinley. This school was nothing compared to his last one. The school he had left was probably the size of a small college campus. This high school was one main hallways with a couple cut-aways. That was it. He could tell he wasn't going to like it here in the least. **

**The elderly woman at the front desk gave a cough signalling that she was getting annoyed with his day dreaming, "Name?" She asked in a grouchy tone which gave him the impression he had been standing there for quite some time.**

**"McGinty."**

**"Fill out these papers, then we'll get somebody from your homeroom to escort you down." The woman went rummaging through a stack of folders, then pulled out the thickest one handing it to him. She set it on the small desk that separated them, and he took it and the pencil beside it, gawking at the size.**

**He went through the motions of answering the same questions a hundred different times; home country, date of birth, birth mother and father, emergency contacts, age. It took almost all of first period to finish the paper work.**

**After filing away the papers, the secretary called down to his home room, Spanish with Schuester, and requested that somebody come to show him to his class. Even through all this mayhem, he was sure he could have found the classroom on his own.**

**The girl who came to escort him however, was possibly one of the most attractive creatures he had ever laid eyes on. There she stood; blond hair, blue eyes, perfect body and posture. He didn't typically go for girls like her. In his case it was the darker the better. This girl was just...stunning.**

**"Uhhhh...hey." she said in a spacey tone. **

**"Hi!" he jarred a bit too loudly, jumping out of his seat to hold his hand out in greeting. She just stared at his hand blankly, "Right." he groaned, dropping his was one of those higher than high bitches his friends back home had warned him about.**

**Half way through their short trip to home room, as soon as they were out of ear shot of the office secretary, the girl tried to make an attempt at conversation, "I'm Brittney."**

**"Damian." he said in a shy tone, averting from eye contact.**

**"No, I said Brittney."**

**"Technically you said, 'I'm Brittney'."**

**"No, I'm Brittney." there they froze in the middle of the hallway, Brittney practically staring a hole straight through Damian.**

**Damian nodded and gave her a tiny smile. He got it now; she wasn't bitchy. She was just stupid, "Hi, Brittney. I'm Damian, the exchange student."**

**"Who were you exchanged for?" she asked, her voice suddenly becoming sympathetic. **

**He just stood there staring at her beautiful features. They were concerned. About him. After a moment of admiration, he realized that she was waiting for a response, "You know what, never mind." he put a hand on her shoulder, "All you need to know is that, I am new." Brittney nodded in an understanding way, her features lightening quickly.**

**"Well, since you're new, you should know that you are the only guy in this school I haven't had a relationship with, and a perfect record would really mean a lot to me." That sent Damian reeling into utter shock. Both the fact that she was so blunt and the fact that that was how she decided to start their first conversation they'd ever had, "Well, this is it." she began, not daring to remove her hand from the door knob and allow him a speedy getaway, "Let me know if you want to tap this." her smile left him in a quivering mess outside of the classroom.**

**Damian just stood their admiring Brittney's swagger until he heard Mr. Schuester's voice break through the sudden fog clouding his thoughts, "Mr. McGinty, pleasure to meet you."**


	3. GagaKaty Perry Sheek

Mad World Ch. 3

**''Now, I'd like to introduce the newest member of the Warblers, Alex." everyone applauded and Alex took a seat next to Blaine, who had introduced him. **

**"Let this begin the first Warbler meeting of the 2012 school year. Over the summer we have put into new consideration the amount of performances we are allowed to perform and now we have decided that we will be performing a Disney medley for Sectionals. We've already commissioned an arranger who will be creating a mash-up of "I'll Make a Man Out of You", "The Climb", and "Part of Your World"."**

**The room errupted into excited chatter until Alex stood up, silencing the others, "Who will be making the costumes?"he asked excitedly. Everybody looked at the heavy set black boy as if he had three heads.**

**"We wear our uniforms." Wes informed him. Alex had a look of utter shock on his face that later turned into a look of embarrassment. He sat back down silently and Blaine nudged him in the shoulder, trying to get him to sit up a little straigter. After that meeting though, Alex took off and Blaine followed. **

**"Not what you expected?" he asked sympathetically, "They like their power. The council runs a tight ship."**

**"Why couldn't we just have costumes? Tear-aways? Velcro? Head-dresses? Nothing?"**

**"I totally get it, man. One time I tried to recommend blue piping. Wes nearly ripped ripped my head off. They're not really open for change of any kind."**

**"Don't you think we could get them to change their minds?" Alex asked, a devious expression on his face.**

**"What are you thinking, Kid?" Blaine questioned, picking up on the look. **

**"Blaine, I'm thinking that you and I are going to design some costumes. I'm thinking Gaga- Katy Perry sheek."**

**Blaine flung an arm around Alex as if they had known each other forever, instead of twenty minutes, "I have someone I want you to meet." With that, they ran to go grab the bus just before it took off.**


	4. Coffee Orders and A Complex

"I'll have a large coffee...decaf, and she'll have a low fat mocha frappe with a squirt of caramel and whipped cream on top." The cashier gave him an appraising look as he handed her a twenty dollar bill and muttered, "Keep the change."

"Okay, so you remembered my coffee order, brought me to some over priced shop, and just left a junkie cashier with a fifteen dollar tip. If I didn't know any better, I'd say this was a date."

"Who says it isn't?" he asked in such a way, that it brought a smile to her face, just to hear him say the words. He threw her for a loop there, but he came back to his normal self when the bell over the door rang and someone familiar walked in. He grinned from ear to ear and gave the other boy a wave, "Damian, over here!" he called, and he walked over to Lindsay and Cameron's table to see what was up.

"You alone?" Cameron asked suddely.

"Yeah, man. I haven't gotten to know many people yet. Keep in mind I've only been here a day. I haven't had the oppertunity to hit on girls yet." Damian joked.

"That would explain me seeing you in the hallway making out with one of the hottest girls in this school." Lindsay felt her heart sink as Damian and Cameron laughed in sync, "Hey, man, go get your coffee and come sit with us."

Damian dumped his backpack in the seat farthest away from Lindsay and then ran to get in line, "So, how do you know Damian?" she asked in an upset tone.

"Oh, we had biology together fourth period. We got to talking and we decided to petition the school for a soccer team."

"Do you think that'll work?" coming out of her funk quicker than ever she had expected, "I mean, evidently there has to be money in the budget for the Cheerios. They run a tight ship over in that neck of the woods."

"If the rumors are true, I heard Sue Sylvester went senile. Heck, even up in Washington County we heard of her." he joked. The whole awkwardness of the conversation made him almost laugh. He knew he shouldn't have invited Damian to sit in on their "date". Truth is, he probably felt more awkward being there than they did having him.

"Hey guys." Damian greeted, sitting down across from the two of them.

"Oh, yeah, Damian; this is Lindsay. She just transferred here from Carmel."

We both smiled awkwardly and I subconsciously put my hand out for our official introduction, "We've met actually."

"Yeah, sorry about all that before by the way. I really wasn't expecting her to do that. I can't imagine how embarrassing that was. Well, I mean, I can, because I was there, too, but -" she started rambling, and Damian and Cameron exchanged glances, "And I'm sorry I'm rambling." she laughed, finally stopping to take a breath, "I'm just going to go -to the restroom."

Once she was a good distance away, Damian let his "happy mask" drop into one of utter jealousy, "That is one lovely lady you've got there."

"Yeah, I know." he said, staring after her in an almost dream-esc. fashion. He couldn't even fathom by what breech of luck he had managed this. A date with THE prettiest, hottest, most perfect girl at school. He could tell it struck a nerve when he had called Brittney 'one of the prettiest girls'. Little did Lindsay know, Brittney was nothing in comparison.

It has been determined after one day of attempting the feat, that hitch hiking all the way to Washington Heights from Lima was no easy task. Samuel had been walking for nearly two hours by the time somebody finally pulled to the curb and rolled the window down on the passenger side. In the driver's seat was the guy Samuel knew to be the Quarterback of the football team, "Where you headed?" he asked.

"Complex outside Washington." he said in a breezy tone.

"Well, I was just heading toward the mall, but I could go a little further. Hop in." Samuel complied, flinging his guitar into the back of the truck, "So you're one of the new kids?" he nodded quietly. He was okay with some random stranger seeing his living conditions, but for somebody from the school he was going to spend the last two years of his education at, there was absolutely no way to keep this from spreading around the school by second period tomorrow, "Well, I'm Finn. And you're Sam, right?"

"Uh, Samuel, but yeah, that's me."

"I saw your name on the Glee sign-up sheet. I was kind of appointed to stalk the new competition for the club's lead - my girlfriend."

"Crazy chick?" Samuel asked, reclining the seat of the junk heap of a truck that Finn drove, to his liking.

"She has her moments. It used to be a lot worse. There was a lot of drama sophomore year. We all got roughed up a little. For the most part, though, she's the only one that manages to keep her cool. You're definitely going to like it, though. It has mellowed out a lot in two years."

Samuel pulled his dreadlocks back out of his face and into a pony tail of sorts, "I am a little worried about the auditions, though. There were a lot of names on that list before mine. How many new guys are they accepting?"

Finn rolled his eyes, "All of you are going to get in. Basically the audition is just to see how you perform on stage and how much more work you're going to have to do than somebody else."

Samuel nodded, and the rest of the trip there was taken in silence. Finn started to drive a bit slower as he hit a one-lane road that lead to the area's project, "That's it right there." Samuel pointed, in a way that made Finn think that he really didn't want to get out of the car, but he felt like he had too.

Finn didn't want to let the new kid go at a place he wasn't sure he was going to be safe, no matter how little he knew the guy. The little shack-like thing with slanted walls and a caving roofy didn't look like the most ideal place to leave Samuel, "Are you sure this is where you want to be dropped off?"

"This is my house." he groaned in a melancholy tone as a man in a wife beater, a buldge of a belly, a bottle of liquor in one hand and a smoke in the other, wobbled out of the house and toward the car, "You might want to get out of here. He will throw that thing at your truck." he added, referring to the bottle of whiskey in the unshaven man's hand, "Good ole Dad." he chuckled in a sarcastic way, "I'll see you tomorrow, Man." he whispered, slamming the door to the truck, leaving Finn in shock, as he back-tracked all the way down the narrow road and toward the high way.


	5. Jessie's Girl and Karofsky

A/N: I know I said something about a Latina girl walking off the bus with a whole bunch of football players following her in the first chapter. I had this brought to my attention by somebody who had read this on another website, and I would like to point out that I didn't mean to write in that she was Emily. It was just supposed to be a joke that Puck took off after the first cute girl that stepped off the bus. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. It is Emily/Jesse centric. Don't forget to review! 3

~Mags

Whatever the thinking was with putting one insanely straight guy in a room with five insanely hot girls, he would never know, but he thanked god that the day had finally come. The freshmen who were coming in where getting more attractive by the second, and they were all ogling at him, since they recongnised him from his latest role as Munkustrap in the Broadway revival of CATS. Granted it had bombed, but everybody and their brother had flocked from Ohio to see it. Sadly, that just wasn't enough. He was reminescing about skin tight leotards and face paint, when one of the better looking sophomore girls that he had known had transferred from Washington Heights bounced up, cleavage on full display. He was almost in shock with everything about her. He knew they could use her.

"Are you Jesse?" she asked in an accent that was unmistakably Latina.

He stumbled to his feet, holding his hand out to greet her, "St. James," he said in one of his infamous seductive-yet-sensetive acts, "And who might this beautiful lady be?"

There was an indescribably red blush that enveloped the whole of her face and neck, as she shook his hand absently, "Emily Vasquez." she answered in a way that was somewhat inquisitive, "I had actually been asking who I needed to flirt with to get into the Show Choir. Tara told me that that would be you."

He released her hand and attempted the innocent smile, as he whispered, for her to hear only, "Well, it looks like I beat you to it." he pulled an arm around her waist carefully, pulling her close, but not awkwardly close, "Breadstix at eight?" he asked, and Emily nodded, breathless; in shock, "And don't worry about your audition. I can pull some strings with the instructor and we can get you a spot in the Chorus."

She was in utter shock, almost too much to say anything, when she finally stepped away, giving him a brisk hug and then vacating the auditorium.

She had not the slightest clue what she was getting herself into.

"So let me get this straight," Cameron was nearly choking on his own fury, "Even though we have the names of forty guys and 30 girls who would be willing to try out for a soccer team, and four adults willing to coach, we still can't have a soccer team?" he was practically screaming at Principal Figgins.

"There just isn't enough money in the system for another extra activity. I'm sorry, Mister Mitchell, but that is my final word, unless you wish to take it up with Coach Sylvester."

Not wanting to attempt a conversation with the homosidal cheerleading coach, Cameron took a step back and let Damian take the floor, "What if it wasn't a school thing. What if it was a community league and we just used the school's fields? I know we could still have the exact same coaches, the same amount of participation, and we could do some fundraisers and get the money for it. Could we do it if we did it that way?"

Figgins, never one to want to turn down a student with some amount of drive, just gave a groan, "You will have to fight the Cheerios for the field, but if you really want this, and if you can show me by the end of next month that you can sufficiently raise money for your programs on your own, then you can order your equipment through the school, and you will be permitted to hang sign-up sheets in the halls. If you can't get the amount you will need by the end of next month, though, you will not be permitted to start a soccer team, and this conversation will never come up again. Am I understood?" Both Damian and Cameron nodded, before exitting the office, to be hit in the face with two huge red slushies.

"What the Hell, Man?" Cameron yelled, grabbing Karofsky's shoulder and whirrling him around, finally realizing the size of the behemouth football player and his friend, who were both wearing lettermen jackets. Still, he figured that couldn't mean much in a town like Lima, and stood his ground.

"You two have been running around this school spreading your fairy dust since the first day, and I'm getting sick of it." Karofsky jeered, shoving Cameron into a locker.

"Lay off him, Karofsky." Damian groaned from his spot where he could have stood and watched the whole thing without being touched once, but a face full of slushie and the fact that his only American friend yet seemed to contradict the thought.

"Aw, you're boyfriend standing up for you, Specks?" Karofsky laughed sadistically, as he took a swing straight into Cameron's gut. If Damian hadn't seen the principal leave only moments before the confrontation started, he wouldn't have taken the flying leap, landing on Karofsky's back. Even though the two football players were substancially larger in stature than both of the skronny little soccer players, the two smaller boys were much more agile, and therefore were able to slip away, though Karofsky and his big black friend caught up to them, when they were attempting to jump-start Cameron's car in the parking lot, "Hey, Specks, check this out!" Karofsky chuckled as his friend held Cameron back, and Karofsky focused his current attack on Damian.

Exhausted from the sprint from one end of the school to the parking lot at the other end, Damian barely had any oxygen left in his body, and therefore couldn't fight back when Karofsky punched him square in the face, making him fall backwards and hit his head on the back of the car. He tried to scramble to his feet as he felt the blood fall, but was only rewarded with a punch to the gut, which knocked him to the ground again. After a couple more hits, he knew there was no hope of him getting back up until Karofsky had had his fill, and somehow he knew that wasn't going to be anytime soon.

"You are really out of practice, Sis!" Bryce laughed, as his sister, McKynleigh ran to get the three balls she hadn't been able to hit back over the net. Even though it was a brother/sister match, it was all in good fun. They just loved to be out in the sun, sweating and laughing together.

Tennis had always been there thing. Ever since they were little and took lessons at the YMCA, where 'everyone is a winner,' they had had a blast with it, but they had let off for about a year, after Bryce graduated, to alot for him to go into training and then oversees for his first tour in Afghanistan. He was back for about a month now, and for that, she was grateful. Her skills had been slipping though.

"What the hell is that?" he whispered, motioning for her to drop the balls, as he peered over the small brick enclosure to see the four guys standing outside of a ratty old car, and some loud cursing being exchanged between the four of them. When one of the guys fell to the ground with what seemed like a ton of force, Bryce sat down his racket simultaneously with McKynleigh. They picked up there sweat rags and jogged up the hill to the lot in sync.

When they finally reached their destination, they realized who it was who was doing the bullying and simultaneously rolled their eyes, "Hey Karofsky!" Bryce called and he lost his focus for the slightest fraction of a second, but it was enough for McKynleigh to run to the boy on the groun and wipe the slushie off his face, revealing amazingly acute features. Karofsky's friend, useless without the main source of force, released Cameron and he just stood there as the two of them backed away. McKynleigh stood from her spot beside the barely conscious boy and charged at full-speed toward Karofsky, smacking both him and his friend across the face.

"If you ever mess with them again, I will report you. You might not be able to slushie me, but if you do this again, and will report you and have you expelled." She was staring a hole straight through Karofsky until he and his friend back tracked to their own cars and took off like puppies with their tails between their legs.

After she had scared off the "big dogs," she made her way back to the group that was still clustered around the crappy car, "Sorry about them." she apologized to Cameron, "They think they own the place because they're the big, bad football players. If they pull anything like this with you all, just let one of us know. We have our connections."

"There happen to be a couple perks about being the principal's kid." Bryce laughed, "We've both been in theater club since freshmen year, never been slushied once"


	6. Bryce and McKynleigh

**So, I know last chapter sort of got cut off mid-sentence, and it's because my dad tried to do some tinkering to make my laptop work better, and ended up moving the finished copy into a stupid little thumb drive thingy. So, here is the finished chapter.**

**BRYCE AND MCKYNLEIGH TO THE RESCUE!**

"You are really out of practice, Sis!" Bryce laughed, as his sister, McKynleigh ran to get the three balls she hadn't been able to hit back over the net. Even though it was a brother/sister match, it was all in good fun. They just loved to be out in the sun, sweating and laughing together.

Tennis had always been there thing. Ever since they were little and took lessons at the YMCA, where 'everyone is a winner,' they had had a blast with it, but they had let off for about a year, after Bryce graduated, to alot for him to go into training and then oversees for his first tour in Afghanistan. He was back for about a month now, and for that, she was grateful. Her skills had been slipping though.

"What the hell is that?" he whispered, motioning for her to drop the balls, as he peered over the small brick enclosure to see the four guys standing outside of a ratty old car, and some loud cursing being exchanged between the four of them. When one of the guys fell to the ground with what seemed like a ton of force, Bryce sat down his racket simultaneously with McKynleigh. They picked up there sweat rags and jogged up the hill to the lot in sync.

When they finally reached their destination, they realized who it was who was doing the bullying and simultaneously rolled their eyes, "Hey Karofsky!" Bryce called and he lost his focus for the slightest fraction of a second, but it was enough for McKynleigh to run to the boy on the groun and wipe the slushie off his face, revealing amazingly acute features. Karofsky's friend, useless without the main source of force, released Cameron and he just stood there as the two of them backed away. McKynleigh stood from her spot beside the barely conscious boy and charged at full-speed toward Karofsky, smacking both him and his friend across the face.

"If you ever mess with them again, I will report you. You might not be able to slushie me, but if you do this again, and will report you and have you expelled." She was staring a hole straight through Karofsky until he and his friend back tracked to their own cars and took off like puppies with their tails between their legs.

After she had scared off the "big dogs," she made her way back to the group that was still clustered around the crappy car, "Sorry about them." she apologized to Cameron, "They think they own the place because they're the big, bad football players. If they pull anything like this with you all, just let one of us know. We have our connections."

"There happen to be a couple perks about being the principal's kid." Bryce laughed, "We've both been in theater club since freshmen year, never been slushied once."

The girl finally redirected her attention to Damian who was still on the ground, bleeding heavily from his nose, "You okay?" she asked, handing him her barely-touched sweat rag. He held it to his face to try to contain the bleeding.

He chuckled and shook his head, as he said, "I've seen better days."

"Well, do you know your name?" she asked, insisting that he lay back down for her to inspect him, as Cameron and Bryce both stood over the two of them, chuckling amongst themselves about how serious she was taking his minor injuries.

"She wants to be a nurse." Bryce admitted, giving something near reasoning for her ridiculous behavior, "She's taken every course, class, and lesson that Washington Heights had to offer. She wants to go oversees and work as a field doctor."

"Can you tell me your name?" she asked, pouring water onto another unused rag and placing it over his forehead.

"Damian McGinty," he answered, not really one to want all of the attention, "and if you don't mind, I need to be getting home. I'm pretty sure that my family will be getting worried."

"And I'm McKynleigh." she said, extending a hand for him to shake, "I think you'll be fine, but I do think that your friend should drive you home today. I have a feeling you're going to be getting queazy eventually and it wouldn't be good if that started to happen while you were behind the wheel. Now, give me your phone." she commanded, holding her hand out. Bryce removed his from his pocket as if he knew the drill too, "I'm going to put my number into your phone, and so will Bryce, for both of you. We should play 2 one 2 some time. Say next week after school?"

It was true that this girl was a bit much to take in all at once, but at least she was friendly. As a result, Cameron shook hands with McKynleigh, saying "You're on." as he helped himself into the driver seat of his car.

As they drove away, Damian happened to look over at Cameron, who was still sitting there with a shocked look on his face, "You, my friend, have been stunned speechless." Cameron gave him a 'look' that told him to leave it, but he just couldn't take it, "You spent your entire high school career at some snobby rich kid school in the north and now you come here to McKinley where there are girls who are ungodly hot. Of course you are going to be a little overwhelmed. Of course I wasn't, because I hale from Ireland, where we are known for golf, violins, and beautiful women, so I was a bit let down when I arrived here." he joked.

That had both of them laughing hysterically for a good period of time, until Cameron said something that set Damian on edge, "Seriously, dude. You have a girlfriend. You should chill with the jokes."

Little did Cameron know, the girl he was pining after, was Lindsay.

Author's Note:

Sorry about the random ending to chapter six. I know this isn't a full chapter, and I promise to not let this happen again!

HOWEVER, thanks to all of my reviewers! Keep 'em coming! 3

~Mags


	7. Divas

**Author's Note: S**ooooo,** last chapter was kind of clunky because of my dad's constant need to tinker with technology. However, I come to you this week with a story that is bound to knock your underpants off! 3**

**~Mags**

**P.S. I'd like to point out that Alexandre deJacques is NOT a real designer.**

"Alex, I would like you to meet Kurt and Mercedes; the Lima divas." Blaine introduced, as Kurt practically lunged at the younger man.

"Is this from Alexandre deJacques' new collection?" Kurt asked, handling Alex's new purple scarf.

Alex nodded enthusiastically, "Obviously; who else?"

Kurt turned to Blaine as if he had just recieved the best birthday gift of his life, "I love him." he said in a monotone voice, slinging an arm around Alex, much like Blaine had earlier, "Now, why has the good God brought you to me, child?" he asked, as they walked around the corner of Kurt's house, leaving Blaine and Mercedes awkwardly in the dust.

"The Warblers need costumes for Sectionals and I was told that you were the king of costumes." Kurt nodded calmly as he tried to contain the excitement bursting inside of him. He offered the couch to Alex before running into the kitchen to get a plate of pre-packaged scones for the four of them.

"Preach!" Kurt all-but-squealed with excitement, as Alex laid out his basic idea sketches for all of the guys on the Warblers team. Mercedes joined them on the couch as the "gay guy" talk finally ended and they started talking about the costumes, which were much more up her ally.

"So, I was thinking that since this year we're doing a song from Mulan, we should do Gaga-Perry sheek, but in a way that would symbolize the warriors of Ancient China."

"So, you're thinking earthy colors, but with edgy, textured fabric, yes?" Kurt asked.

Alex's eyes grew huge, "Where have you been all my life?"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Jesse yelled, as he cut the tape one more time to reprimand the performers on the stage, "YOU HAVE TO SHOW ME YOU BELONG ON THAT STAGE! SHOW ME WHY I SHOULD MAKE YOU A PART IN THE SHOW! NOW RESET! LET'S RUN IT AGAIN!" he yelled into his megaphone. It was obvious to anybody within a ten mile radius that everybody on that stage was singing their heart out, and trying their best to dance, but when Jesse cut the record again, everyone froze. They knew that had it coming to them, "You little boy in the front! What is your name?"

Seeing as she was the only person in the front row, a tiny girl who looked to be about ten years old stood and whispered in a timid voice, "Ellis, sir."

"Well, Ellis. Thank you for auditioning. NOW GET OFF MY STAGE!" he yelled, and she took off, tears accumulating in her eyes.

Outside of the auditorium sat a boy who could not have been any more than 4 foot 5. He seemed particularly upset as well. She had seen him before. Not around the gigantic school, but in the audition hall. He had been kicked out before the dancing even started because Jesse St. James had deemed him, "too short for the lifts."

"Did you get bumped too?" he asked, in a voice that reached out in empathy to Ellis, "I know why I was bumped. I didn't meet the height minimum from the get-go, but I honestly thought I had a shot."

"Hey, think of it this way; when they're on IV drips in the middle of 24 hour rehearsals, we can go in there and blow them all out of the water." that made him chuckle a bit, which made Ellis cheer up in recipricol, "I'm Ellis." she said, holding her hand out to him and he took it in greeting.

"I'm Matheus. Transfer from Washington Heights."

"Wait, me too!" she laughed at the irony, sitting down beside him, "How could I have missed you? The school isn't that big. I thought I knew everyone."

"It's okay. Given my situation, I was kind of stepped on by a lot of people; literally and figuratively."

Just as the conversation was about to make a rather serious turn, which Ellis really wasn't looking for at a time like this, a slightly bigger girl with beautiful flaming red hair came running out of the audition hall at top speed. Feeling the obligation to help somebody else who was in their possition, they both stood up and made their way over to her, "Are you alright?" Ellis asked, putting a hand carefully on the other girl's shoulder.

"Jesse St. James, the broadway personality; the person I looked up to for so long- just told me that I had reached the stage's weight capacity and told me to leave, before I damaged the real talent." That disgusted both Ellis and Matheus, when they finally realized what was really going on. They'd all seen that Emily girl clear as day, flirting away, trying every trick in the book to get his attention. It was a stacked deck.

"You know what kind of cheers me up?" Ellis began, clearing her throat, as Matheus and the big girl sat up straighter to listen to what she was about to say. At this point, having been at a tiring rehearsal for four hours straight, they were ready to hear anything uplifting.

_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens_

_Bright copper candles and warm woolen mittens_

_Brown paper packages tied up in string_

_These are a few of my favorite things_

The red head recognized the song straight away, having come from one of her favorite stories of all time. The song continued and she joined in, appreciating the company that Ellis's voice offered her.

_Cream colored ponies and crisp apple streudels_

_Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles_

_Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings_

_These are a few of my favorite things_

Finally, Matheus recognized the song as well, finishing them out with the bridge and final chorus.

_Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes_

_Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes_

_Silver white winters that melt into spring_

_These are a few of my favorite things_

As the song drew to a close, the red head suddenly found herself laughing along with the other two. Suddenly, they all felt like they had gotten a load off their chest, which felt tons better, "I'm Hannah." she introduced, a joyful smile spread across her face, "Tranferred here with my dad from Vegas."

The silence that came after that was a comfortable one, as they all exchanged phone numbers and waited for their parents to pick them up.

Author's Note: It has in fact been quite a while since I've updated (for me at least.) My crazy grandparents are in town and I'm being forced to be nice to them. Plus, I have three other stories to keep up as well. Sorry all! Don't forget to review! 3

~Mags


	8. Kindergarteners and Hospitals

**Author's Note: So, it has taken me a REALLY long time to get this chapter because the beginning of marching band, a website, and a new podcast, accompanied by a massive brain fart, left me pinched for time. I promise I'll try to get chapters out on a more regular basis. Please don't give up on me just yet, because I promise I haven't given up on this story or any of my others! TEAM DAMERON FOREVER!**

"Damien!" Brittney called from the opposite end of the hallway, skipping up to him and looping her arm through his own, "Where have you been? I've been waiting for you since noon." she pouted, as he frantically tried to concoct a plan in his head to smoothly get away from her.

"Since noon? Brit, I have Pre-Cal from 11:30 to 12:45, then gym, then band. You had classes too. Where could you have possibly been waiting for me."

"At the lunch table."

"At noon? Brittney, that is when the Kindergarteners are in the cafeteria for snack time!"

"How do you know that?" she asked him, finally stopping their walk at the exit to the school, then adding to herself in a lower tone, letting her head duck, "That would explain all of the munchkins."

Damien decided to tell her about his huge exploration into the uncharted territory that was the primary school down the street, "I took an opening as a Cadet teacher at Washington and Lee Primary just down the road. I figured it would look good on college applications. Anyway, all I have to do is come in during school hours a couple days a week, sing a couple songs, play patty-cake, grade some papers, and then I'm right back here. It isn't a big deal."

"Sounds like fun." she said excitedly, "Anyway, do you want to come over tonight?" he knew what she was hinting at and several dozen red flags flew up on the double.

"You know what; actually I was going to study with Lindsay tonight." He dodged, "Tomorrow?" What? Why the hell did that word come out of his mouth? The word 'tomorrow' left her with the promise that he was going to be at her house tomorrow, without parents, stuck in the middle, forced to do her bidding. He didn't want to hurt her. She was like a child; a fool. He was like putty in her hands.

"I kind of had my heart set on tonight. It's the only night my dad isn't in town. Can't you study tomorrow?" she whined a bit, bouncing on her heels.

"No, I really need to go to this study thing, Brittney. I'm already falling behind and Lindsay seems to know what she's talking about." It made his chest feel like it was screwing upward while he lied to his first American girlfriend, "But I promise you that I will walk to your house tomorrow after scool, Then," he pulled her closer, putting his arms around her waist, "we can do whatever you want."

"So, are you cashing in the offer from the second day of school?"

"Mhm."

"I'll see you tomorrow." she said, giving him a quick peck on the lips, then taking off to Santana's car.

#####################################################################

"Mom, I'm home!" Finn called, as he opened to door to the Hummel/Hudson house that was soon to be the Hummel/Hudson/Larsen house, "Can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure, kiddo!" she called from the general direction of the laundry room. There were footsteps and then she appeared, whiping her hands on her apron, "Oh, who's your friend?" she asked, a smile growing across her lips.

"Uhm, Mom; Sam needs a place to stay." her smile collapsed.

"Of course he can stay here. Sam can stay as long as he needs." she said, "We'll have to make up the couch though. There really isn't space for three people in that bedroom of yours."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hummel." Samuel couldn't help, but spread a huge smile over his lips, sticking out his hand for her to shake and she took it.

"You can call me Carole. Excuse me. I was just about to take dinner off the stove." she nodded and took off, "Finn, can I see you for a second?" she asked, practically dragging him by the ear all the way to the kitchen, "Finn, who is he?" she asked uncertainly.

"He's just a friend from Glee. I gave him a ride home the other day, saw something I probably shouldn't have seen; and I knew he couldn't stay in that house."

"Well, he can stay, but you can't do this anymore, Finn. I know you want to help everyone, but I don't think I can handle another one of these friends just popping up out of no where. Does that make sense?" she asked, more concerned with the fact that it might have actually not made sense.

"Is this about when Quinn lived with us?" Finn's voice began to rise; not in outrage, just defense for his ex-girlfriend, "Her parents kicked her out, Mom."

"No, Finn, I know. I just want you to know that you don't have to help every single sob story you meet. This kid might have a rough life, but if he were home, he'd still have a roof over his head. Maybe it just seems worse than it really is. I mean, we haven't seen his home life. You haven't even seen the inside of his house, have you? For all we know, he could just be a melodramatic teenager, and things could be perfectly normal."

"Mom, I saw the place with my own eyes. There was definitely something not right going on there." Finn insisted, hushing his tone again, worried that the new guest might have heard.

At that moment, Samuel came into the kitchen, his gate resembling that of a zombie and less that of a human. Carole wiped the look of discontent off her face and turned to face Samuel once more, "Can I help you with something, Dear?" she asked in as calm a voice as she could muster.

"I just got a call from the police. My parents were cooking Crystal Meth. The house exploded." there wasn't a hint of emotion in his voice. He seemed conflicted, like he didn't know what to think, "My sisters were in there!" he suddenly realized.

"Oh my God." erupted from Carole's mouth as a bustle of activity broke out among the three of them, as Carole ran to the stairs to call for Kurt, who happened to be (actually) studying with Blaine, and Finn ran to get the car started, and the five of them piled in the car to take off toward the hospital.

#############################################################################################################

"SAM!" Marissa called from across the hospital lobby, running to the place where he, Carole, and Finn had sat for the past two hours. Finn recognized the skinny ginger from homeroom. She was quiet, but when she chose to speak, it was usually snide, witty, and humorous. Now, though, she stood there with Samuel's hands in her own, tears coming out of her own eyes, "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. I got stuck in traffic. Apparently there's a balloon race in Carmel that all of Lima will be attending. How are they?"

Samuel shook his head, still infuriated by what had been going on, and what was going on now, right under their noses, "I don't know how they are. The doctors won't tell us can't get a straight answer out of anyone." Finn scooted over a seat, in order for Marissa to take the seat beside Samuel.

"Kurt and Blaine went out to get coffees." Carole began, "It looks like it's going to be a long night. Do you want them to get you anything, Dear?" she asked directly to Marissa, who declined politely.

Just as they managed to settle into a pregnant silence, a doctor, who was still in gloves and a mask, as if she had just come out of surgery, began to speak to the entire group at large, "Mya lost a lot of blood. We believe that she was in the same room with the object that imploded, causing shrapnel to go flying, and as a result, a small piece of glass has lodged itself into her heart. We can opperate, but there's no garuntee that she won't flat line during surgery. Even if she does make it through, it will be a huge bill, and about 4 to 6 months of recovery time."

"What about Bree? Is she okay? And Mom and Dad?"

"Mom sustained life-threatening injuries and is currently on blood thinners and respiration. We aren't able to operate until the drugs leave her system, though. It's too risky. Bree is fine, but just to be sure, we put her on a breathing tube. Unfortunately, we couldn't revive your father and he had passed before he ever made it through the doors of the hospital." the news that both of his parents were nearly dead brought tears to Samuel's eyes. He wasn't entirely sure. He had hated his parents up until approximately three hours ago.

"What about Bree?" he asked, pushing the tears away once again, "Can I see her, please?" he pleaded. Marissa didn't like seeing Samuel like this. He was always so calm, cool, and collected, and to see him like this, in a random, jumbled, hurting mess, made her want to just jump over the seat and give him a huge hug, but it didn't work that way; she had to keep reminding herself.

"She seems stable. I don't see why not. I can take you to her right now, if you'll just follow me." Samuel motioned for Marissa to follow him and she did wordlessly.

It made Marissa start to wonder why they were passing the nursery. When Samuel spoke about Bree, she sort of always imagined an older sister, but when they were allowed in, and he took her hand, leading her at a dead sprint all the way to a baby crib, she realized she was so very wrong, then as Samuel lifted the tiny baby out of the crib in an almost fatherly way, a realization came to her, "Sam, your mother was cooking Crystal Meth when she was pregnant." That baby couldn't have been any more than three months old. Of course she had been brewing while pregnant. Bree did look particularly small for a baby of any age as well. She probably could have fit in Samuel's cargo pocket, "I think you need to have Bree tested for Crystal Meth."

**Author's Note: Well, that was a twist. So, as always, review, hug a porcupine, watch the Glee Project! TEAM CAMSAMDAM FOREVER!**


	9. Growing Up and Marching Band

Having to grow up was something that Emily was never very fond of. She liked the idea of jumping from one guy to another after a week, sometimes less. She loved to toot her own horn, because she knew she was amazing. And she was good at letting other people know that she was amazing, too. She felt different about Jesse though. She thought she could be herself around him. For once, she wasn't being told that she had to grow up, and she could just be whoever the hell she felt like.

After getting emancipated when she was 16, she knew the only person she could truly count on was herself. She was right, for the most part. She hadn't been able to get far. Her parents only lived one school district over. She was still able to get out, though and in doing so, she managed to rent out a tiny dorm-room-esc apartment on the fifth floor of the complex. Emily got a job at the local Winn Dixie to cover board expenses and paid for school through fundraising and scholarships. That was something that hardly anybody knew about her. She was a genius when it came to Calculus and everything above. She loved the sciences and excelled in Human Studies.

There were always the times when Emily needed that little bit of extra money, though, and there lies the problem. She would solicit herself on the streets in order to make enough money to put herself through Show Choir and Band Classes. She had yet to announce any of this to Jesse, but she had a feeling that none of her past was going to perturb him from the future.

A hand waved in front of her face, bringing her out of her thoughts, as her focus connected with Jesse's worried look, "Are you okay?" he asked, in a voice that seemed forced. Any conversation that wasn't about him, wasn't worth having in his opinion, and Emily knew that when she signed on, and just mustered through it as she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she whispered, her accent growing a bit stronger. It typically only came out when she was angry or flustered, and at that moment she was a little bit of both. Of course, he wasn't intuitive enough to realize that, "I was just thinking about the moves. They're just a little harder here then they were at St. Mary's."

Jesse snorts, "Of course the steps are harder. The harder the routine, the better we look. Also, I thought you should know, I've been working to get you a feature in the arrangement." He was staring at her in a very serious way.

"Well, Jesse, that's thoughtful."

"I know it." he said, leaning over from his place on the couch to press his lips to hers.

She couldn't believe she had stooped so low. She knew that he was only into her for her body and honestly, she didn't find him appealing in the least, but if that was what she had to do to get herself recognized, and get a scholarship to get the hell out of this town as soon as possible, then through hell and high water, by God she was going to get it done. And so, that is why, she was in his apartment, on his couch, in a building that _his _parent's owned. That was why she was constantly throwing herself at Jesse. That was why she was letting him use her for his own needs. _That_ is why she had to be strong. For Emily, it was survival in the fittest. So she had to outrun the rest.

#############################################################################################################

"I can't believe you talked me into doing this." Mattheus groaned in humiliation as he blew the feather out of his face for the umpteenth time. Yes, Ellis Wylie had convinced both he and Hannah to join the marching band.

"If we can't show ourselves in the Show Choir, why give up performing?" she urged. It was no mystery that Mattheus had a huge crush on Ellis. Therefore, he was quick to hop-to, when she suggested joining the school's band. Apparently, she had a niche for playing the clarinet, and Hannah had a couple years of experience on piano, which she easily transferred to vibraphone and marimba, but him? Mattheus' voice was his instrument. He never took the time to learn anything, but when Ellis sat him in the band room to decide what instrument he was going to play, he was at a loss. Clarinets and saxophones dragged the ground because of his height. His arms were too short for trombone and too weak for trumpet. There was no way he had the ability to carry a tuba or baritone on his shoulder, which left him with one option. Mattheus was stuck marching piccolo. As if it were hard enough for him to walk the campus before, it was doubly hard when the jocks learned that he was the only male flute player on the line.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Hannah called, from her place in front of the field commander podium.

"Keep your toes up, Kid!" Ellis called from behind, straightening his shako a bit.

"Now presenting, the Carmel Marching Pride, with their show, "Riverdance". Drum Majors, Corrine and Tom Hoesies; is your band ready?" the Sophomore/Senior brother/sister duo gave the salute, and then upon hearing the words, "You may take the field for Class C competition." Mattheus mustered all of the pride and courage he could, and left the safety of the overpass, where they had resided for the past fifteen minutes, and went to the field. Once he had taken his position on the field, he proceeded to give the best performance possible after only knowing how to play his instrument for a total of 15 days. He knew all eyes were on him. He was in fact, the short one in the middle.

Not even twenty-four hours after their first show, rumors were swarming the school, that the new Brazilian midget was gay.

**A/N: So, it has been a while since I've updated, but I hope this did it for you all. I realized that I had only put Jesse and Emily in one chapter way back when, in what I believe was chapter 2, so I decided to expand on that a little bit. Since we all know Jesse isn't a good guy, I decided to use him to be a little bit more messed up then he was in the show. In my story he isn't just stupid, but sadistic AND stupid, so I'm hoping to be able to expand on that a bit in the upcoming chapters.**

**I'd like to thank CHELSEA75 for letting me know that one of my upcoming love triangles is worth reading. Thanks to I WRITE SINS NOT TRAGIDIES for letting me know that my snappy little Rachel one-liners are at least somewhat entertaining. Thanks to ALICIA and HERMIONELUV for throwing some more relationships out there for me to try on for size. Thanks to LILMISSSUNSHINE for telling me how to be able to make the chapters longer and more interesting. I took her advice and hope you all aprove. **

**Also, I've decided to write a spin-off for the fanfiction. The only thing is, you have to tell your friends about this story and get others to review, because I'm going to write a new chapter to the spin-off for every 25 reviews I get, so tell your friends, and check in lots!**

**Much Love, **

**~Mags**


	10. Donations

"How is she?" Samuel asked quite loudly, as soon a nurse walked up with the test results, "Breanne Larsen."

The nurse gave him an appraising look, "Well, she tested possitive for Crystal Meth." he took a step away, and gave a great heave of breath from his chest, "but that could mean any number of things. Chances are, it was all over the apartment. When she crawled around, it could have gotten on her hands and then she put them in her mouth, or -"

"She's three months old," he groaned disgustedly, "She can't crawl."

"Then it was probably contracted through the air. Mr. Larsen, this is by no fault of your own. I do suggest you don't try out for any school teams any time soon, however. The Meth will probably be in your system for quite a while and any scan tron will detect it. I would wait at least six months."

"Six months?" he shrieked, "Soccer starts in six weeks. Isn't there something you can do to get this thing out of me? And her? She can't be like this. She's going to be a three month old child going through detox!"

She shook her head, and her eyes visibly dimmed, "We could do a stomach pump, but it would be painful and still, it wouldn't be completely out of your system. You'd still have to wait to let it all pass."

He nodded, his face not proving any emotion at all. He quickly set Bree back in the small crib type mechanism, and collapsed against it, even as Marissa tried to support his weight and keep him up, "Oh my God." he whispered mostly to himself. Tears began to fall down his face as his shoulders shook furiously. Marissa bent to her knees beside him, covering him in her comforting embrace. Samuel had never felt so useless before in his life. He just laid there, letting the tears fall, clinging on to Marissa's arm for dear life.

That was the moment when a new doctor decided to make his presence known. Marissa's eyes snapped in the direction of the man who had just interrupted the first time she had seen Samuel cry in months. She didn't want him to put the tough guy face back on. She knew it was good for him to cry. Crying was the first step to letting go.

"Dr. Sloane," the nurse spoke in a worried tone.

The doctor proceeded to speed with a tone of giddy excitement in his voice that he was desperately trying to hold back, but he was failing terribly, "There was a seven car pile-up on the turn pike. They expect we'll need the respirators open. Six females, ten males, all badly injured, and four of them crashed on the way here. Mr. Larsen; we need you to make a decision, right now." the doctor began, "We can operate and run you several thousand dollars, or we can take her off the respirator and let her go peacefully. It is your choice."

He didn't even give it a second's thought, "Let her go." was the only thing he was able to get out of his mouth, before Marissa took his face in her hands and made him look her dead in the face.

"Sam, you can think about this. You don't have to make a decision this moment. Think about it for a minute. Please, I don't want you making a decision that you'll regret for the rest of your life."

His eyes filled with fury; not at Marissa, but at his own mother, "I'm done with this, Marissa. I can't do this anymore. If I let her have the operation and she lives, then I'll have to put up with her for the rest of my life, and I can't put my sisters through what I was put through growing up. I made my decision a long time ago." He could see the tears building in Marissa's eyes, as he looked up with a stony expression and said with a voice as cold as ice, "Take her off." The doctor nodded, then took to the door, "Doctor!" Dr. Sloane turned around at the sudden call of his name, "I'd like to sign the release for her organs to be donated."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

Sloane nodded, and was followed by the nurse to the operating room. After they were gone, Samuel stood, took one last look at his baby sister, and left the nursery. As soon as he heard the door close behind himself, then Marissa, he took off running, and flew into a restroom. Marissa listened at the door for a moment, then heard a scream. Not of terror, of anguish. She burst through the door, and found the mirror over one of the sinks to be smashed to tiny bits, and Samuel slamming his fists into the ground.

Once again, she collapsed beside him, and held him tightly, observing his bloody knuckles. At that point, she more or less trying to keep him from hurting himself further rather than comforting.

"You can't do this to yourself!" she yelled, as he thrashed in her arms and she struggled to keep him in place. He was an easy five or six inches taller than her, so she was struggling terribly to keep him from hurting himself farther. She watched him deteriorate. He couldn't breathe. He started panting, and then finally, he flew to his feet, shook Marissa off and locked himself in a stall, and finally gave into the pressure and suddenly became violently ill.

**A/N: So, this has been yet another Samuel-centric chapter. I promise to make very many more of these, seeing as I really don't like Samuel, and I'm no entirely sure why Marissa is there yet. I figured I had to add her in at one point or another, and this seemed just as good a time as any. I'm particularly a fan of Samuel. He just seemed to be the easiest to make have a terrible home life, just because I think on the show, he kinda looks like a hobo.**

**Soon I plan to go a little bit more Damsay central, considering I think the last time I really talked about them was chapter eight, which is far too long a time to go without a scandalous love octagon type deal, so I'm going to try to wrap up this little arc type deal soon and start something new. **

**I need opinions, though. I want to know how I'm doing. What can I improve on? What do you all want to see? **

**Also, don't forget, after 50 reviews, you get a spin-off, so let's get going, oh viewers of mine!**

**Don't forget to review and read some of my other stories and review on those, too, just because they have NO reviews! **

**Thanks all! Hang loose!**

**~Mags**


	11. Marching and Sheds

"How'd you get away?" Lindsay asked, as soon as Damian came running into the band shed at the top of the hill, "and why did we have to meet here instead of at my house?" she whispered.

"I have my ways." he whispered, in a way, so sultry, it almost shocked her senses when he wrapped his arms around her waist, "And I like it here." he ended the conversation abruptly as a blast came from twenty or so yards away. Both of their eyes flew up, to come to the band who was suddenly ablaze on the field. They watched in silence as the tiny band seemed to fly in gliding formations all across the field from yard line to yard line in awe. They watched with intrigue as the drum majors switched places, from field to podium.

"They look happy." Lindsay said off-handedly, letting her eyes skip from the haughty Benjamin, with a proud expression, as he conducted to the sideline, then to Kelsey, who was beaming down at her band with a smile that looked almost painful. These expressions didn't fade, even as the song ended, and they walked off the field together, "It almost makes me forget."

He looked down at her with worried eyes, "Would you like to talk about it?" he asked in a concerned tone, but when she shook her head, he wrapped his arms around her again, as the both admired the field once again, "That's why I like coming up here, though, really. It just makes you think that however bad it gets, there is always a little bit of happiness..." he whispered to her, even though there was nobody around to hear either of them. He was suddenly very aware of their closeness

She shook her head, not wanting to open up entirely yet. She suddenly became aware of how close she was to him. She suddenly felt three feet shorter than she truly was, due to the fact she had to look straight up to be able to see anything but a whole bunch of middle. She felt herself subconsciously move a bit closer to the heat that was radiating from his body, "Kiss me." it was no greater a sound than a whisper, but it was there, and he appreciated the sound of her voice. And complied.

"This is really wrong." she said again, backing away when she had finally realized what she had gotten herself into, "You have a girlfriend and I have a person."

"I can't really say I have a girlfriend," he said jokingly, "It's more like babysitting honestly." he groaned, "Plus I can break it off with her. It isn't like I'm stuck with her forever."

"Yeah, but Santana will completely ruin you when she finds out, and besides, I still have to settle things with Cameron."

"Settle things? You were never really dating in the first place, Lindsay. Can't you just tell him you've found somebody?"

"Well, last I knew you were pretty bromance-y, too, so don't even go there." she wrapped her arms around his waist, finally turning around to fully face him, "Don't worry. I'll take care of it." she whispered, placing a chaste kiss on his lips, "Now, I hate to end this, but I really do have a study session with Artie."

Damian took a step away, giving an appraising look, "You're already cheating on me? With a wheel chair kid?"

"Hah hah, very funny." she answered sarcastically, grabbing her bag off the ground, "Actually, he's helping me. I'm trying out for the Math Bowl and he's getting me ready. Turns out he's kind of a genius." she placed a kiss on his cheek and then went for the exit to the shed, "So, I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked hopefully and he nodded energetically.

As she ran from the shed, her ponytail bouncing behind her, he let the words, "GOOD LUCK!" spill out of his mouth. She didn't look back, but he knew she had heard him, and a smile spread across his face.

A/N: I know it's short, but at least it's done, and it's Damsay! Don't forget! 50 reviews and a spin-off is in order.


	12. Slushies and Alliances

"So, as we all know, in the previous weeks, we have had a multitude of new faces enter the New Directions, and a though accured to me," Rachel began, tapping her fingers together evilly as she assumed her position in the middle of the room, "There are

four new members in our Glee Club who have yet to be initiated."

Santana turned, annoyed, to Brittney, "What is Barbara Streisand on?"

You could practically see Rachel spit venom as she hissed, "Slushies."

Finn's head flew up at the mention of the biggest proponents of no slushie-ing, fist pumped, high-fived, and jeered at the idea. This is why Rachel had called an official 'Glee Veterans' meeting. She knew that these new sophomores and juniors were threats to her talent, and she wanted to give them a warning. Swaying in the background was fine, but trying out for solos, was not. And that was exactly what that obscene little Lindsay girl did last period. She went up against both Quinn and Rachel in Popular and neither one of them were too pleased, and as a result, she had earned all the newbies a bad name, "Really, guys?" he asked in an irritated tone, "These are the people we need. When we graduate, they have to be here to take our places. And yeah, I think that Lindsay girl is going to be the next Rachel and I think the Irish dude is going to be taking my features as soon as I'm gone, but we shouldn't be angry at them! They're just trying to find out where they fit in; just like we did when we joined this club. We can't push them away." then he looked away and with a tinge of an awkward tone he whispered, "And that Cameron kid doesn't look like he'd be able to take a slushie too well."

There was a strange pause for only a moment, but then all the others began to plot again; well, minus the two Asians in the back of the room, trying to stay as far away from the action as possible. Then of all people, Brittney decided to chime in at that moment, "This isn't nice." she said in an airy tone.

"That's kind of the point, Britt." Santana scoffed, glaring over in the blond girl's direction, "We're going to make them bleed and cry. That Samuel dude stole one of my solos, and you of all people know how few and far between those are. I want to see them run away to the chess club with their tales between their legs."

"Yeah, but Damian's my boyfriend, and I don't think Brittish boys like slushies anyway..."

Nobody spoke after that. Santana gave a face-palm, then stood up, "I'm leaving," she groaned, "I'm meeting a guy at the grill in twenty minutes."

"Who's the guy?" Mercedes asked off-handedly.

Santana shrugged, "I don't know. I found him on Craigslist."

#############################################################################################################

"Hello?" a groggy voice answered the phone, "What the hell do you want? It's 2 in the morning."

"Alex, I need your help," a worried voice whispered on the other line, "I did something bad."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait until after school." he recognised the voice immediately. His lab partner from Washinton; Samuel Larsen.

"No, it can't. You heard in the news about the house explosion, yeah?"

"Of course I did." he was suddenly perking up at the sound of those words. At that moment however, his roommate Blaine woke up with a rustling of the sheets and whispered.

"Who is it?"

Alex covered the reciever with his hand, as to not let Samuel hear his response, "It's a friend from school."

"My sisters just got a summons letter from the state." Samuel whispered, and was greeted with nothing but silence, "They want to put my sisters in foster care." he whispered in shock. Alex nearly dropped the phone, "My parents are dead."

That threw him for a loop, "Look, Sam, I'm sorry, but I really am not sure why you're calling me about this."

"You have to get us to Canada." Samuel responded, "I have money and I'll pay you for gas, but you have to get us to the border by tomorrow morning. That's the only way that I'm going to be able to keep my sisters."

"Sam-"

"Please, Alex. Bree isn't going to remember what's going on, but McKenzi just got out of the hospital yesterday evening. She is thirteen years old! She needs me."

"I'll see what I can do." he whispered, "Where are you?"

"Motel off highway 160."

"I'm on my way." he whispered, and with that he hung of the phone and tumbled out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked in total disarray.

"I'm goin' to Canada." ALex responded casually.

**A/N: Yes, so that's how I got rid of Samuel. I shipped him off to Canada. There will definitely be more Marissa in the future chapters however. There will be mentions of Samuel in Marissa's Pov but other than that, he is done. So what did you think? Leave a review. This was obviously a quicky. I wrote in an hour, so don't be too terribly judgemental.**


	13. Police

A/N: **So, i have accepted a challenge to write as many chapters as possible before the season finale of the glee project. so just a little fyi, these chapters posted today probably aren't going to be my best writing. i'll also try to post one chapter afterwards as well.**

**I've also decided i'm going to wait until 75 reviews to make a spin-off because either i have struck an incredible bit of luck, or the same person sent in 18 annonymous reviews, so I'm going to wait just to be safe.**

"Why didn't you say something?" she asked quietly, when she and Artie met in their study group. Their study group of only two people.

He tried to form a sentence, but couldn't pull it off. He settled for shaking his head as he answered, "I honestly didn't want anything to do with it. I want to go to Stanford and I can't afford to have an office refurral on my resumee in my senior year."

"You still could have asked them to do no do it, though, Artie. I just don't understand why. I just thought we were friends." that seemed to hurt him a bit. That was when he dropped his pencil and settled for just speaking.

"Look, we tried to stop them. Me, Tina, Mike, Finn. We really tried, but in the end, we knew the best thing for us to do would be to just not have anything to do with it."

"So you just didn't want that to be you. You didn't want to be the one to be slushied." It was at that point that she picked up her books and began to make her way to the door, whispering, "Well, I can see where our friendship stands for you."

He flew backward in his chair as he tried desperately to keep up with her speedy pace, "I didn't mean it like that!"

She looked back at him, the tears threatening to fall. Then she nodded, as soon as she was free in the hallway to take off in whatever direction she felt best with, "Yes you did." she answered for him reluctantly. The first real friend she had made at Lima turned out to be unloyal. It hurt.

But little did Lindsay know, the only reason Artie was so quiet around her and about her...was because he had been pining after her. And he knew full well about both Cameron and Damian, both of which she already had wrapped around her finger, bending to her every whim.

#############################################################################################################

"I don't understand how this is beneficial at all." Blaine groaned in humiliation, parading around in a ridiculous outfit that Alex and Kurt had created for him to model. A kilt with a purple wife beater and a white ascot.

"The ascot is name brand," Kurt reasoned, "The rest we just found around. I thought it would be funny."

"Well, thanks." he groaned, as Alex snapped a picture.

"That's going on Twitter." Alex laughed maniacally.

Blaine closed his eyes, willing the ridiculous outfit to just disappear into oblivion, "Thanks Kurt." he groaned, as his boyfriend practically rolled on the floor in laughing fits.

#############################################################################################################

Alex didn't know what to think. While hanging out with Kurt and Blaine he tried his best to look chipper and excited, but it was hard to pull of such a thing when just the morning prior he had driven a person he barely knew all the way to Wisconsin, where he had hooked Samuel up with a friend from Boy Scout camp who would take him the rest of the way. Alex was still back in time for class in the morning and goofing off with his new found best friends afterward. He couldn't believe the turn of events. He knew that if the state ever found out that it was him who had helped the fugitive out of the country, his scholarship for the fancy all-boys school would be rebuked and he would be forced to put up with the toils of public school once more. He knew he had ultimately made the wrong decision, but still, helping a friend, along with the fact that he was in an exhausted haze from the fact that he had been forced to leave the comfort of the school at 3:30 in the morning had desperately impaired his judgement.

Still, he put on the brave smile-y face and acted like a goof ball right along with Kurt and helped in making the atrocious outfit that Blaine was being forced to model. He never wiped the grin off his face. He even laughed every once in a while. He took pictures he claimed would be put on Twitter, and then ran when Blaine tried to take his phone to remove the pictures.

Yes, life as usual for the most part.

Alex knew that eventually he was going to have to tell someone, but he just hoped that by that point, Samuel and his little sisters were so far off the American radar that the only person who was going to recieve the repercussions would be himself. Later that night, when he knew Blaine was asleep and Kurt had gone off to his own dorm, he pulled out his journal for a bit of venting.

Dear Diary,

What have I done? I can't believe that Samuel Larsen, the guy who used to throw me into dumpsters and call me quir, was the one person I helped across the freakin' border without a second thought. How am I going to fix this? How the hell. Am. I. Going. To. Fix. This?

He slammed the book shut as the door to the dorm was thrown open and the Dean came through, casting the light of a flash light in different directions all around the room. Behind the dean, policemen with heavy equipment filed in. One of the men slung his gun behind his back, grabbed Blaine by the arm and literally tossed him across the room, flipping his four-poster in the process. In his groggy state, Blaine fell back over as he tried to stand up, and Alex helped him to his feet as he saw a heavy crowd of young men come running past their dorm, "What the hell is this?" he yelped, as Blaine finally managed to get to his feet, and Alex watched as they flipped his bed as well.

"A boy in a town close by has gone missing and we're being searched for any evidence. St. Mary's is as well. They're telling us it's routine, and we're asking all students to sleep in the cafeteria tonight." the Dean informed, as he ushered the two boys out of their dorm, "Collect the things you'll need for tonight and we'll have to go through everything else." they quickly stepped back into the room, trying to slide between the feral police who were pushing things off of shelves and desks, completely ransacking the dormitory. Blaine simply grabbed his pillow, and a change of clothing for the next day. Alex grabbed a sheet from off of his bed, sneaking his diary off in between the sheet and the pillow he had smuggled out of the room. They didn't seem to notice, or if they did, they didn't seem to find anything strange about it, and let him go.

Alex breathed a sigh of relief, before he realized what was going on. They were searching. For anyone who had seen anything out of the ordinary. Certainly someone saw him walking through the halls at night, which they were not supposed to do and was punishable with a week's detention. They would come to talk to him, eventually. He knew that the missing person was Samuel. He had to play stupid as long as possible, though.

On the way to the cafeteria, he had to pass through the Common Room, where there was a blazing fire crackling in the fire place. He made up his mind quickly, took in a heavy breath, and dropped his diary into the fire.


	14. Someone's Missing

"What the hell is going on?" Emily asked, as the lights in the school went out and they were ushered all the way to the track where all the student of Carmel were being hoarded. It had to be that night that the school lock in had taken place. She took the oppertunity to snuggle into the comforting feel of Jesse's strong arms without being forced to do more than just sleep.

"I'm not sure." Jesse answered, as he gripped her hand and refused to let go. Honestly, the feeling repulsed her a little bit, but for the time being, he was the only person she could feel, or audibly hear, so she took that and ran with it, and suddenly felt safer with him near her, "This hasn't happened before."

Suddenly, they felt the sensation of the warm, humid night air hitting their bodies, and they were shepparded even farther up a hill until they reached the football field. Once they were on top of the hill, smushed together in such a way that every part of their bodies were touching, silence fell over the crowd as they tried to hear anything about what was happening down at the school. A flash light came on somewhere in front of the huge group of students, and the principal's voice was heard over the soft rumble of whispering from the crowd, "There has been an unfortunate turn of events, resulting in a student from a neighboring school to go missing and now our school is being submitted for a search. The lock in will continue at the Baptist Church next door for anyone who is interested. If not, you are now permitted to go home. We don't know anything on the whereabouts of the missing person, except for that the FBI is now involved. Please stay safe and be aware. There is someone who is potentially dangerous in our area. Lock your doors." With that, the flash light flicked off, and the mob began to move again.

She felt sweltering breath on her neck as Jesse whispered in her ear, "I have no desire to stay. Do you?"

Sudden shock and worry washed over her as she wondered who it was who had gone missing. She felt the tears coming to her eyes, as she shook her head, "No, let's go home." she whispered back. With that, he linked an arm around her neck and lead her back to his car.

_So much for a full night's sleep. _Emily thought to herself, as she shut the door to Jesse's car and they took off toward the highway.

#############################################################################################################

"Did you hear about what happened?" Lindsay asked in a voice that was almost conversational, as she washed the feel that came with soccer practice off her body, as her secret-boyfriend sat on the giant fouton that doubled as a bed.

"You're going to have to be a bit more specific. Plenty has happened recently." he half-joked, as he waited for a response.

"That Sam boy from our school went missing. You know, the one with the dreads."

"Oh wow." the shock sunk in then, but Lindsay didn't seem to be too worried about it.

"It's happened before. He probably just got angry at mom and dad and now he is living with a cousin or an uncle or something." she answered him. The water from her showe cut off and he heard feet across the bathroom floor and then the door opening. His eyes nearly rolled out of his head at what was happening before him. She had walked out of the bathroom with dripping wet hair and a towel wrapped around her body and walked leisurely over to her dresser to pull out clothes to change into. If she knew what the site was doing to him, "Anyway, I don't see why everyone is making such a big deal out of it. I heard they brought in the FBI. The biggest thing we have to worry about now, is who we're going to get to fill his place in Glee."

He was shocked at how disinterested she was. He had to admit, though... she had been in the area far longer than he had. She probably knows the ins and outs of everything that happens around these parts. He was still getting used to it though. News like this would be a big deal in Derry. Now that they were in a town that was notorious for being not-so-great when it came to reputation, he would just have to sit back and let other people tell him how things like this were supposed to work.

"Anyhow," she said, walking over to him, "We shouldn't let this ruin our night out." he nodded. In the little she was wearing, he was like putty in her hands, and he could tell she knew it too, "I'm going to go get dressed." she said, snapping him out of his day dreaming state, "I'll be out in a minute." she said, pecking him on the lips and running back into the restroom to finish beautifying herself.

Lindsay wanted to look good for their first night out on the town as a real couple and not just snuggle buddies. Granted, she hadn't broken up with Cameron yet, but they both knew that it was inevitable at one point or another; not to mention that they were even, because he hadn't exactly broken up with Brittney yet either.

_Still, _she thought, _under the circumstances, things are pretty great right now._

A/N: This concludes the challenge. I guessed we figured out the answer. In three hours, I can only write about two chapter's worth of Glee-ness.. Anywho, tune in next time for another chapter in the mosh-pit that is Mad World. Don't forget to review.


	15. The Hangover

**A/N: Now that I thoroughly want to kill Ryan Murphy, I would just like to take a moment to rant. I GUESS TO WIN THE GLEE PROJECT YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE GOOD. YOU JUST HAVE TO BE BRUNETTE. Which is good for me because I'm auditioning for Season 2, now that I know I'll make it. Why would they do that? They made us watch ten episodes of kind of good music videos just to see 1/4 of the original contendors win! I am genuinely angry. Of course that isn't going to purturb me from finishing my story. It's just that for the most part, all of characters might be mindless and bitchy for a while. Either way, leave a review, whether it's to tell me you hate me because I didn't like the ending or if it's to give some sort of critisism on my story. I still want to hear from you. And I want you to know that this story will probably continue through season 3 of Glee so keep holding on and catch more of your favorite character, only here...on Mad World. -End Rant-**

"Blame it on the alcohol." -Everyone I've Ever Met

#############################################################################################################

When Damian woke up that next morning it was to a blinding head ache and the interior of a car he had never seen before. When he sat up to look around, the first thing he saw was Lindsay, lying beside him, wearing his flannel shirt. As the grogginess began to wear off and the reality of the situation set in, he started trying to remember what had happened the night before. As soon as he came to the realization of what had seriously just happened, he started to panic and started whispering, "Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god," on a continuous loop until he heard a knock on the car's window.

He shielded his bare-chested body from the man who had knocked on the window and was now shouting inward, "Can you move this tin can? You're blockin' me in." Humiliation setting in, he dug through the console to no avail, and then found the keys in Lindsay's purse. He pulled the car a few feet forward and into an alley. And when the car jolted to a stop, Lindsay awoke, her head ache setting in as well.

After she wiped the sleep from her eyes and she realized what had happened as well, she and Damian exchanged looks. Hers was one of shock, then a bit of anger, then worry. His was steady confusion, and worry. He couldn't help but think about Brittney. He knew he didn't have feelings for her the way he had feelings for Lindsay, but in the same respect, Brittney was still technically his girlfriend, and he had prided himself on never being unfaithful. Yep, that was pretty much out the window.

"What have we done?" Lindsay whispered in shock, as she searched around for her own shirt.

"I think I'm fairly sure of what we've done. Can I have my shirt back, please?" he asked in an antsy voice. He didn't exactly know where they were and he was sure, if it was Lima, that this bit of news would be all around town by the time they were even able to make it back to their respective houses, "Uhhhh, Lindsay?" he began to get her attention, "Where are we?"

"Kentucky." she said in an almost conversational tone, handing him his shirt and grabbing her own off the back seat, "The Electric Cowboy to be exact. And I reckon they had some pretty strong Tequila at that."

She seemed to be taking their ordeal far better than Damian. In her barely presentable state, she rolled out of the car, and grabbed Damian's wallet out of the ground in the back seat, "Where are you going?" he asked in an exasperated tone.

"I'm going to get both of us coffee, and you're going to stay in my car so it doesn't get towed. We'll talk about all of this when I get back." she answered his question that hadn't even been asked yet.

#############################################################################################################

"You know I've got a record around this school." Brittney started in on her newest prey.

"I've heard all about it," Cameron said in a hurried tone, in a rush to get as far away from the scary blond girl as he could, "And don't worry. I'll let you know I want to tap this." he added in a hurried tone, as he walked straight toward his Astronomy class, "But for right now, I'm spoken for. Sorry."

Cameron's face was so red it was almost laughable as he slammed the door, and the tall blond girl walked away, her bouncy ponytail swaying behind her. He breathed a sigh of relief until he turned around to see a class full of gawking students and one very obviously gawking teacher at the very front of the class, "S-Sorry." he whispered again, handing his late pass to the teacher and then hiding in the back of the classroom once more as Mrs. Von Belcher continued on with her lecture over Saturn's rings.

He noticed the spot next to him, that was typicallly filled by Lindsay was completely vacant and he wondered where she could be that she didn't text him back in the morning and then didn't show up for class in the afternoon. He started to worry.

**A/N: Well, it isn't the best, but I'm tired and hungry, so here it is. I'll try to write more tomorrow. Don't forget to review. I love all of my reviewers! **


	16. Someone Old and Someone New

A/N: Well, this is definitely not as high tech as my little NetBook. Hopefully I'll be back on it soon, but for now, I'm going to be doing my updates via Yahoo! Notepad, which is the crappiest word processor I have ever used, but I guess it's better than nothing, so here it is!

"It's okay to get scared. Fear gives you adrenaline, and adrenaline gives you the power to push forward, even when you feel there is nothing left to fight for." -Mrs. Ledbetter (my band director)

##################################################################################################################################################

"Hey, stranger!" Cameron called over to Lindsay, who had stayed late after tennis practice to swat furiously at the machine that was rocketing tennis balls at her. Seeing who it was, she set her racket down and jogged over to grab her sweat rag and water bottle, "Where were you today? I didn't see you at all." he seemed genuinely worried.

"Yeah, I got really freaked out about all of this business with Samuel going missing. I just took off the rest of the day and went shopping in town with," she thought momentarily for a good enough lie, until one word popped into her head and she said, "My mom." he gave her a look. He had known that Lindsay and her mother had never been particularly close, ever since Lindsay's mother had waited until she was 16 to let her know for certain that she was adopted, and even then it was through a web of twisted lies that Lindsay had ingeniously panned out, "Anyway," she said, barreling into his thoughts like a steam engine, "We're here now. What do you want to do today?" she asked, as casually as she could.

"Do you want to go see a movie?" she asked and he nodded, so she took his arm. He flinched a bit, as he felt her sweat drenched arm touched his and she told him in a joking tone to, "buck up."

##################################################################################################################################################

"Who is that over there?" Alex shouted in an excited tone, as he took his gate across the lobby in great steps, "Cameron Mitchell, it can't be!" he laughed, "You sure have slimmed down."

Cameron and Lindsay both turned to meet the gaze of the African American boy and his two friends who were holding hands, "Hey, Alex." Cameron said in a half-hearted tone. Lindsay had never seen this little black boy before, but she could guarantee just by the look on Cameron's face that he was not fond of him. She decided to take this into account and introduce herself before Cameron even had the chance to take a breath.

"I'm Lindsay!" she said, holding out her hand to a comfortable length, but Alex didn't take it. He just stared at it as if he were repulsed. She got it now. He didn't bat for their team. He had a thing for Cameron and now that she was with him, that had pretty much been ripped out from under him; however, it appeared as if they hadn't seen each other in years. What could he be holding against her? The girlfriend of somebody he barely even knew anymore. The answer; everything.

"I'm Blaine." the boy farthest away from her pushed aside all other parties to take hold of her hand. She noted that he was a pretty good looking guy, "And this is my boyfriend Kurt." he added as an after thought, pointing to the shorter boy he had been holding hands with, "We were just going to go see Crazy Stupid Love. You guys?"

"Us too." Lindsay answered with a bit too much enthusiasm.

"Oh, wow. What are the odds!" Alex drawled, in his voice that was so feminine if you were to close your eyes, you would swear you were listening to Oprah, "You should join us! We'll sit together!" he said excitedly, like a little girl at a slumber party.

As he turned around, preparing to walk into the theater, Lindsay stood on her tip-toes as she walked to ask Cameron, "How do you know him?"

"Horse camp." he answered back.

She knew he was lying without a doubt, but these days, who wasn't lying? Her entire relationship with him was a lie. What was the idea behind pointing out such a miniscule thing as horse camp anyway? If that was what he wanted her to believe then that was fine with her. She just hoped to God, with all of the familiar faces they were seeing, she wouldn't come in contact with Damian and Brittney, because that was a "power couple" she knew was not going to last.

##################################################################################################################################################

"Which one is yours?" the girl beside Lindsay asked, leaning against the boy that she had come to see the movie with. She looked some type of hispanic and she was stunningly beautiful.

"That's him," she said, pointing to the blond boy beside her, who seemed to be oblivious to the fact that they were talking about him, as he was in deep conversation with Blaine Anderson, "Cameron."

She nodded, pulling her glasses off the top of her head, and putting them in her purse before the movie started, "He's is one good-lookin' country boy." she said, a tone of supressed excitement in her voice, "He's mine," she said, pointing to the guy with the slight Jew-fro beside her, "Jesse StJames, authorized director for Vocal Adrenaline."

"Oh wow, you go to Carmel? I went there last year. It's a great school." she lied. She hated it there. She had always wanted to be on Vocal Adrenaline, but they told her every year that she didn't have the talent, which was part of the reason she no longer resided in Carmel.

"This one right here," she said, looping an arm through Jesse's as he caught on with the fact that they were talking about him, "Got me a spot in Vocal Adrenaline within minutes of auditioning. Apparently, he just saw the potential and went for it." she said in a way that almost seemed fake. Jesse nodded. He seemed to be a man of huge ego and little words. It was obvious within moments of hearing the way that she spoke of him that his head was full of saw dust, but hers was not. This girl knew that she had to put up with this Jesse guy in order to get to where she wanted to be, "I'm Emily." she said, extending a friendly hand in Lindsay's direction, which she gratefully took.

"Lindsay," she answered back simply, as the lights began to dim and the beginning credits began to roll.

"Here," Emily handed Lindsay her own cell phone, "Put your number in. I like you. Maybe we could hang some time." the abruptness of the statement all but forced Lindsay to put her number in the other girl's phone, as Emily did the same to Lindsay's.

As the movie began, the small muddle of teenagers silenced themselves, due to how tightly packed the little theater had suddenly become. Apparently Tuesday was a busy movie day for the people of Ohio.

##################################################################################################################################################

A/N: Well, we all muddled through that mosh pit of randomness fairly well. I'll try to make the next one longer, but it probably won't be in Lindsay's perspective like these chapters have been. I feel like I need to focus a bit more on the other characters, seeing as I've only mentioned Marissa, Bryce, and McKynleigh one time, so I'm going to get the creative juices flowing over night, and then I'm going to write a new, awesomer chapter tomorrow. Don't lose faith. Keep on reading!

Don't forget to review! I'm shooting for 75-100 before the next chapter, but then again, maybe that is just wishful thinking, but I hope it isn't, so prove me wrong!

Can't wait to hear from all of you!

~Mags


	17. Smiles and Disappointment

"Okay, guys. We've got a few weeks until Sectional, and that means it is time to start cracking down. I want at least two ideas from everyone by the time the bell rings." Mr. Schue said, shocked to see a hand fly into the air only moments after he finished, "Wow, okay, you have an idea, Damian."

He stood with no hesitation, "I can do better than that, Mr. Schuester. I can perform it."

"Alright, then," Schuester said, as his eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Let's see what you've got."

"Cam," Damian called Cameron to his aid, a guitar slung over his shoulder, "On your count." He offered, and Cameron began to click off.

You're better than the best

I'm lucky just to linger in you light

Cooler than the flip side of my pillow

Completely unaware

That nothing compare to the way you let me know that it's okay

Yeah it's okay

And in the moments when my good times start to fade

Lindsay almost choked seconds later when she figured out that the song was meant to be a duet. Cameron through his guitar behind his back and began to sing, solely to Lindsay, as Puck took over his part.

You make me smile like the sun

Fall out of bed

Sing like a bird

Dizzy in the head

Swing like record, crazy on a Sunday night

You make me dance like a fool

Forget how to breathe

Shine like gold, buzz like a bee

She couldn't believe that they were both doing this. They were both professing their love for Lindsay in song, even though the stupid blond beside her thought that Damian was singing to her, Lindsay knew the truth and she was both elated and astonished and slightly angry at the same time. Even as Mr. Schue began to clap and applaud the boys for using such brave lyrics, she simply smiled back at Damian. She couldn't control it anymore. Now, she was simply happy. That was all it was.

#####################################################################################

"Damian," Lindsay called down the hall, as they all vacated from the glee club meeting, "What the hell was that?" she asked, in a near non-existent voice.

"It was me letting everyone know, without letting everyone know." He said, with a bit of a laugh, "Seriously, eventually everyone is going to know. At least now we can do things like that, and we'll know that it's just for us. I'm okay that the world doesn't know about us yet. It just makes me kind of on edge that the world knows about Brittany and Cameron."

"I told you I was going to take care of it, okay?" Lindsay whispered, as they stopped behind a pole. She made a sly move to make sure that nobody else was looking and then quickly leaned up to hug Damian and kiss him on the cheek. Little did either of them know that about ten feet away, Santana had caught a glimpse. First stop; drama.

"_Dear Samuel,_

_You can't even imagine how much I miss you. Your case has been all but forgotten. Please come home. I love you._

_Marissa_"

She wasn't entirely sure why she had written the note and handed it off to Alex. She knew that it probably wasn't going to make it to him. Marissa needed some kind of hope that she was going to see Samuel again, and the letter she had written did just that. A little hope was all she needed, "What are you doing?" McKynleigh asked, as she walked into Marissa's room, briskly knocking on the door. The only thing McKynleigh saw was Marissa staring at a blank computer screen.

"I'm just a little worried." She said simply, and McKynleigh sat beside her on her own bed, "I'm scared for Samuel. I know he did it just to get his sisters out, but I'm so scared for him. I love him, and he can't call me or text me or email me, or even write a letter back because he is probably in the middle of the ocean on a beer crate right now, and I can't do anything, but sit here and reread stupid letters that I'm never going to be able to send to him, and it hurts to know that he was the one who saved me and now I'm probably never going to see him again." Marissa whispered in one breath, which was quite some feat.

"Marissa, you don't have to worry about him, because right now you need to worry about you. You just moved out from with Brent. You're living with me and Bryce now, and everything is awesome. Now, don't you have English AP homework to do, Missy?" she joked, patting Marissa's sore arm. She flinched. It was bruised from where Brent had grabbed her the other day. She had managed to get away from him with few bruises, but the one just below her eye was a bit difficult to cover up.

"Yes, mother." She joked right back, then sat down at the desk they shared to complete her homework.

She hadn't even been doing her homework for ten minutes, when Bryce poked his head in and said, "I'm going to the store to get something for dinner. Do you want to come?" he asked Marissa, knowing that McKynleigh had slipped away to a tennis meet.

Marissa looked up from McKynleigh's lap top and nodded, standing quickly and grabbing her bag, "Sure." She answered simply, following him out to the car, "Can we stop by the post office first?" She wasn't sure why, but she knew that she had to check. As long as she knew for sure that she was never going to hear from Samuel again, she would leave it alone, but she still had hope, so she refused to go without checking her P.O. Box.

Bryce couldn't figure out for the life of him why she was still pining away for that five-foot-tall, dread-locked, drama king. Was she really that oblivious that she couldn't tell that he had been going after her for such a long time. They had hung out together since her and McKynleigh shared a fifth grade class. Hell, she had been his 'date' to Homecoming her freshman year. Still, she said they were 'just friends' and dear Gods, how he hated that term.

When his sister had went sprinting from the house 7:30 at night, with a look of utter horror on her face, he had found it slightly odd, but when she had come back around eight, coddling Marissa and nursing the other girl's wound, he wanted to go and show that Brent guy what the hell he had just gotten himself into.

As he got into his car and drove to the local post office, he thought about what he would do if Samuel really did answer her. He had gone over the scenario a million times, each one of them different. He had thought at least once of doing anything from grabbing the envelop from her and tearing it in two, to jumping across the car and taking her lips in his in a hasty kiss. Nothing seemed right though, "I'll be right back." She said smiling to him, and leaving him to his thoughts.

When she came back out of the post office, she came skipping down the pavement, holding a letter in her hands. He couldn't help but show a fake smile, even as his heart sank a bit, "He answered me." She squealed excitedly, "He wants me to meet him at the theater on Thursday."

Bryce's heart sank into his gut, as he let the thought of Samuel and Marissa get too far engrained in his head. Without thinking, he slammed the car into drive and instead of the car backing up and out of the spot, as he had thought it would, it shot forward and into the post office. Through a brick wall. All around alarms went off, people came and went running in all directions, he fought with the air bag and the ash and debris to try to catch a view of Marissa. When he was finally able to catch sight, he found her slumped unconscious over the dash, still clutching Samuel's letter.

"Marissa," he could feel the grumble from his chest that was being constricted by the locked seat belt. He frantically tried to undo her seat belt, which was also locked. An entire tier of brick had come crashing into Bryce's car when it had gone through the wall and even though a majority had fallen onto his lap, and he was almost certain his right leg was broken, the only thing he was worried about at that point was her.

He felt a trickle of something sticky down his forehead and cheek, as a woman in a dusty accountant's uniform stuck her head into his window, nearly yelling, "Sir, are you alright?" before finishing, "An ambulance is on the way," as she walked away, Bryce could hear her whisper, "The police, too, junkie."

Before he passed out, the only thing he could even worry to think was, _Well, I guess I'm not making dinner after all._ Then everything went dark.


	18. Someone's Watching

"Damian McGinty, it's rumored that you were first dating cheerleader, Brittany Pierce upon your arrival in America. Now it is said that you will be returning to Ireland next month to work on your Uncle's potato farm with transfer from Carmel, Lindsay Pearce. Do you care to share any information with us?" Jacob Ben-Israel asked, tape recorder extended, jogging behind Damian, his afro bouncing, frantically trying to keep up, until Damian stopped cold, forcing Jacob to nearly run into Damian's back.

Damian looked dumb struck as he squinted at the slimy little journalist and said in a begrudging tone, "My Uncle is a lawyer, you git." Before trudging off to his Trigonometry class.

####################################################################################

"Lindsay Pearce," Jacob Ben-Israel refused to give up without a story. Santana had given him the scoop and he wasn't not going to leave alone any of the involved parties until they gave him something worthwhile to publish, "Do you care to comment on the rumor that you and Damian McGinty are moving back to Ireland to work on his Uncle's potato farm?"

She turned on her heels to face the small boy, "Well, first of all, I'm not moving to Ireland. I'm sixteen. Second of all, I'm perfectly happy with Cameron, my real boyfriend. And thirdly, isn't Damian's Uncle a lawyer?" With that, she stalked off down the hall, where Jacob managed to catch footage on his camcorder of Lindsay joining hands with Cameron on the way to their English AP class.

Jacob figured that was something, but it still wasn't the dirty dish that he was looking for. He knew who he had to go to, to get the juicy news.

#####################################################################################

"Santana, do you have a comment on the rumors of Damian McGinty and Lindsay Pearce moving back to Derry City, Ireland?" he was getting sick of continuing to ask the same question, but he knew that in order to get the big story, he was going to have to be specific and dig. That is, after all, why he had been head journalist since his freshman year.

"Honestly, it doesn't surprise me," she began, a tone of fake worry in her voice, as she continued to walk and talk simultaneously, "Rumor is she's got one in the oven. She's probably wanting to get as far away from all of the drama as possible and what better a place than across the Pacific River."

"But-" he decided against informing her that the body of water that she was referring to as the 'Pacific River' was actually the 'Atlantic Ocean'. It didn't matter to Jacob anymore though. He had his story. He could probably get it out before the end of the day.

#####################################################################################

Lindsay ripped through the halls of William McKinley high school at a record-breaking speed, as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She sprinted straight for the auditorium where she found Damian most days after school. Of course, there he stood on the stage, and he was shocked when her weight flew into his arms, forcing him to support most of her weight as she clung to his leather jacket and sobbed, "_Look at this!_" she wailed, holding the school's newspaper up for Damian to read the front news article.

The title read in huge bold letters, '_**McPearce; He's after Her Lucky Charms**_'

"Oh dear God. They couldn't come up with anything better than, 'They're after me lucky charms'?"

"Read it!" she wailed.

He pulled the pamphlet open to the first page and began to read out loud, "Damian McGinty, a small town farm boy, came to America from Derry City, Ireland to study abroad on September 1st, 2011, but was he after more than just our lower-standard education? Rumor has it, after only being in America for a month and a half, he has been able to rotate through two girlfriends, one of which is another transfer student from up north, Lindsay Pearce.

"After only being together for less than three weeks, a reliable source says, they are awaiting the birth of their first child. The only question around campus now is: is this a romance for the ages, or after this year is over, will McGinty abandon his girlfriend in Ohio to go back to the cushiness back Ireland?

"Allegedly, McGinty and Pearce will both be moving to Ireland, where they will raise their child, and McGinty will work on his uncle's potato farm to support their family. Congratulations will be in order, so you can reach both of them on Twitter, or send them fan mail from the address below."

Damian eyes nearly rolled across the floor, "Lindsay, they put your address in the school newspaper."

"But who could have possibly known about us? I mean, it was a secret that nobody knew. The only people who might have known were Brittany and Cameron. They wouldn't do this to us." Lindsay wailed, as she tore the newspaper from his hand and threw it across the auditorium into the back row of seats.

Reality hit Damian like a bowling ball at that very moment, "Lindsay, maybe Brittany didn't do it, but Brittany's brains did. Think about it. Who is around Brittany every single moment of the day?"

"You're saying Santana did this?"

Damian nodded, "I'm saying that she started the rumor that Samuel was really a runaway from Alcatraz and that he left town because the Nazis were closing in on him. Do you really think that she wouldn't do something like this?" he asked in a convincing tone.

"Of course she would. But how many people do you think see this every day? Our lives are going to be ruined."

"Come on, Lindsay!" Damian tried to sound cheerful, even though she could tell, that he was reaching, "How many kids do you think will actually read that?"

"Damian, it is front page. There is a giant picture of us on the front page, and our name are smashed together, on the front page. Oh, and there is an article that is saying I'm pregnant and you're the baby daddy. On. The. Front. Page." Her eyes were practically bulging out of her head, along with that throbbing vein in her neck. She was livid.

"Alright," Damian began, trying frantically to calm her down before she exploded, "The next time I see Jacob Ben-Israel I'll set him straight. I don't want you to say anything to Santana, though. She will eat you alive." Lindsay nodded, comforted by his obvious effort to make her chill out.

"Alright." She said begrudgingly.

"Okay?" he asked, leaning a bit closer and wrapping an arm around her petite waist.

"Okay." She responded, covering the space between them in a very short moment, their lips meeting in the middle. In the middle of the stage. For the whole world to see. But the whole world didn't care at that very moment. It was just the two of them.

##############################################################################

A/N: So, what did you all think? Was my interpretation of Jacob Ben-Israel decent? Did I spell his name right? What do you all want to see more or less of. I must be honest and say that I was planning on adding Marissa and Emily into this chapter as well, but if I had, it would've been 5000 some odd words, so I broke it into two chapters, and I will release the next one tomorrow, since it's like three in the morning here and I am incredibly exhausted. As always, don't forget to read, review, and tell others. Don't forget that my offer still stands, reach 100 reviews and get a spin-off. Start reviewing, friends!


	19. Canadian House Call

"Samuel?" she called out in a whisper, sneaking around the back of the movie theater and below the dumpsters, where she looked for him for a fleeting second, when a hand came from behind the dumpsters itself and pulled her behind, as she let out a squeak. When she landed in someone's lap and a hand flew over her mouth, she surprisingly relaxed a bit.

Once her body had untensed, Samuel removed his hand from over her mouth, "Sorry," he whispered, wiping his hand on his jacket, trying to ward off the chill in the air. She was physically unable to say anything. She just sat there in his lap, staring into his eyes. He had cut his dreads and gotten rid of the skinnies. His face held a lighter look than it had in ages. Samuel was almost a different person. It didn't even take a second until their lips met. "I missed you." He breathed, when they finally had to break for air.

"I missed you, too. You got my letter?" she asked, amazed at how pointless the question was after she had said it. Of course he had. Why else would he answer her?

"I did get your letter." He answered, a bit of a smile spreading onto his features, "in fact, I got all 15 of them." With that, he kissed her again.

"Where are the girls?" Marissa asked, as if waiting for them to jump out from thin air.

"I left them with a neighbor. She says she's good with having them for a few days. Apparently street performing is actually a career in Canada. We're doing pretty good. I actually got an apartment." Her eyes grew wide. Although Marissa was glad that he was going to be able to raise McKenzi and Bree in a place where the feds weren't going to be able to get to them, she also knew that he had gotten an apartment. It was a permanent thing. He wasn't coming back anytime soon.

"Wow…." Was all she could muster to say, until he grabbed her hand quickly and almost yelled, "I want you to come with us."

She stuttered to make any kind of plausible response, until she finally managed to squeak out a tiny, "I can't."

"Why?" he pleaded with her, shock evident in his features. Apparently, he had definitely hoped she would be going with him back to Canada, but she just couldn't.

"This is everything I know." She whispered, wiping away a tear, "Ohio is everything I know. I can't just leave this. This is my comfort zone. This is all I'm ever going to know. But you know, you could come home with me and you could stay with Bryce and Mckynleigh. We could still be together for a few days while we figure out how we're going to work this out."

"Marissa, I already have this ''figured out"." He began in a conflicted tone, "We're staying in Canada. My sisters are safe and money comes easier there then it does in Ohio. Look, I want us to be together, but I have to keep my family together, too. You get that, right?" she nodded. She winced when she realized that sitting here, behind a dumpster, sitting in Samuel's lap would be where they would have to break up. She let a tear fall, followed by tons of others, as she nodded a second time to fully reassure him.

After another moment or so of tears, she shook her head feverishly and buried it in his shoulder, wailing, "I love you." Along with plenty of other things that were inaudible to the naked ear. Samuel couldn't think of anything to do except for sit and run hands through her hair, patiently waiting until she calmed down. When she looked up though, she had herself as under control as she was going to be able to get under the given circumstances. She took his face in her hands and stroked his cheek, "You have obligations to your family. I get it. And I'm going to be waiting for you, when you're finally ready to stop fighting." With that, she placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, jumped to her feet, and took off sprinting, leaving Samuel in a daze; leaving McKynleigh's car in the Quizno's parking lot across from the theater.

Marissa was blind with rage, fear, and devastation, as she took off away from the only boy she had ever fully loved, leaving him without even the promise that she would write. In the back of her mind, she knew that that was probably going to be the last memory she was going to have of him.

############################################################################

"What the hell, man!" Cameron yelled, running up to Damian, slamming his back into a locker with an unimaginable force, shoving the school paper in his face, "You've been seeing my girlfriend?" he yelled. Suddenly, bromance Cameron was gone and boyfriend Cameron was on.

"Look, it is just the school paper. They 're just looking to start rumors. Do you really think I would do that to you, mate? I reckon you need to get your head checked if you do."

He was never the smoothest liar. Why the hell did it have to happen, "Well, what's the chance that they chose my best friend and my girlfriend to write a story about " Cameron interrogated. The middle of the hallway definitely the best place for a confrontation. In front of at least 40 onlookers chanting, "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!"

"Look," Damian recited, trying desperately to push air into his lungs, although Cameron had him pinned, "I'll be more diligent with who I speak to. I'm sorry."

They probably would have gotten into it right then, just due to Cameron's sheer plight of rage, until Mr. Schuester intervened and sent them to opposite ends of the school, dispersing the crowd,


	20. Forks and Knives

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update, but just let me say this. No person of my age should have to go to eight funerals in two weeks. These last weeks have been hell for not just me, but my family and my town, so I found it more important to be with the people I love than to finish this. Needless to say, though, I am back with another chapter of this never-ending story, and I do believe I am going for a record, here. As of right now, myself and the author inkbender are battling for the most chapters for any Glee Project fanfiction, and as such I would like to thank the many reviewers who read my story under my previous username and the few who are reading it under the current one. Thank you so much guys, for 'keeping me in business' for as long as you have! I promise not to let you all down! I will try my best to deliver more frequent updates in the coming months.

Also, wish me luck at my first marching band competition as LEAD TROMBONIST AND SOLOIST! I have a solo where I go to the fifty-yard-line and go into the splits and then play. For any of you people who read this and happen to be geeking out as much as I am, that is totally because it is hard to hit a solo on the fifty, much less while precariously balancing in the splits! I'm going to need all of the luck I can get! Now, on with the show!

###

"Look here, you hopeless son of a bitch," Damian whispered through his gritted teeth, as he pulled Jacob Ben-Israel into the choir room, grabbed the shorter boy by the scruff of his shirt and pulling him up to his own level, "I don't care what Santana promised you, or what she threatened you with, but Lindsay is in a broom cupboard sobbing because she was just humiliated in the middle of Pre Calculus, because apparently all of the girls and some of the guys in our school believe that she is pregnant. I don't know how you're going to do it, but you're either going to fix what you've done, or you are going to answer to me and Cameron. Because she is one of my best friends and Cameron is my best mate and I'm not going to let you do this to them."

"I'll do anything you say. Just don't break my face." Jacob wheezed as he tried frantically to pull away from Damian.

Damian let him go, but blocked the door as he did so, "One more thing." He almost sneered, grabbing the slushie that he had set on the table moments before and threw it in the boy's face, passing by him and leaving the room as Jacob sputtered, the cold syrup leaking into places slushie should not be.

"Did you do it?" Cameron asked, as he, Brittney, and Lindsay peered around the corner. They had all taken their fair amount of crap since the story had been released, and they were now simply getting revenge for what had happened. Damian and Brittney had broken up since she was so focused on her 'perfect record', and not so much on their relationship, or so that was the story they were going with, so that left him in the clear for Lindsay. That didn't perturb Brittney from wanting to gang up on Jacob Ben-Israel, though. She was basically just along for the ride.

"I think he nearly wet his trousers." Damian chuckled quietly, doubling over in laughter, as Jacob went sprinting fast them speedily, already making preparations for quotes and writing the article. They all burst into furious laughing fits, as they took off out the door to finish their day in Glee.

###

"Jesse, do you want anything from the store?" Emily called, pulling on her jacket and grabbing her purse, hurrying toward the door, where she grabbed the shopping list that was taped to the door.

"Nope," he called from his perch in front of the TV. As she moved to open the door, ironically, there was a knock on the other side. She opened the door without another thought, and froze in her spot when she saw who it was.

"…Dad…" she whispered, the shock overwhelming, as she simply stood there, staring up at his tall, hefty figure.

"After this long," his face went from emotionless to angry, as he grasped her arm with an iron grip, "I told you I'd find you." He sneered.

"I got emancipated, Dad. I'm not your property anymore. Get the hell off of me." Emily commanded, attempting to pull her arm back from his grasp, but he only tightened it. The man froze there for a moment, before grabbing a hold of her hair, and dragging her out of the door. She fought on her own, but when she couldn't think of anything else to do, she started screaming, "JESSE!" she found herself completely out the door and getting closer to a strange car on the curb, "OH MY GOD," she screamed, knowing that once she was in that car, there was no way she was going to see Lima again, "OH MY GOD! HELP!" she was screaming for her life; nothing more, nothing less.

Emily had never been so happy to see Jesse coming for her, then she was in that very moment. As he ran, she suddenly realized how short Jesse truly was. He didn't stand a chance against her father. She didn't have to let him know that, though. She knew nobody else was coming. The neighbors were just going to tuck their heads and act like nothing was happening.

The only attack Jesse could think to take- was direct. He jumped onto her dad's back with little hesitation, peeling her bleeding scalp away from his hands. She collapsed on the pavement and stumbled clumsily up the sidewalk. She went to reach her purse to call 911, but it had fallen off her shoulder when he had initially attacked her.

Just as she was breathing her sigh of relief, Jesse fell, staggering to the ground, but she refused to get up to see what had happened. She could see her father grinning evilly though. He stuffed something in his pocket as he jumped in the driver's seat and took off down the street.

Emily stumbled forward to see what had happened to Jesse, when it hit her what her father had stuffed in his pocket. He had hidden his knife from her view. She frantically started searching for a wound, as he lay there, trying not to show any emotion. She could tell he was in pain though. He was clutching his stomach with the most morose look on his face, as he let out a whimper and Emily covered the wound and began to attempt to get him into the car and to the hospital.

Then again, how was she going to afford it? She was an emancipated minor and he was a college drop out. There was no way they were going to be able to pay the medical bills it was going to take to heal him. He began to slip and she started to call his name. Anything to keep him conscious. Then, realizing there was no way she was going to be able to lift him on her own, she began to frantically call for the neighbors who were never coming.

A/N: The review button is calling your name! So, do it! Make my bad week a little better!


	21. Party In the USA

Who ever knew band geeks had such a strange dynamic? They had made it to their State competition, which required them to drive out of state wand rent out hotel rooms for the night, and of course, the instructors didn't care what they did. Yes, the band geeks had snuck out of the hotel, all two hundred and thirty-three of them, and they were now bouncing around Indianapolis, hitting up all of the clubs they could find.

A victory to the band kids meant tons of drinking and lots of partying. Matteus reckoned he was right with his assumption of the band geeks in Lima. They were all horny little freaks and he was fine with that for the time being because at the present moment, he was watching a _very_ drunk Ellis dance the night away in the middle of the dance floor. He wanted, more than anything else to run out there and join her, but he found after several shots of Tequila, it was getting difficult to walk a straight line, and the only way he was leaving his chair was if someone literally carried him out of it.

"Whatcha lookin' at there?" a very slurred Hannah asks, collapsing in the seat beside Mattheus, having been flirting with the bartender moments prior.

"What? Nothing!" he chuckled a bit too loudly, as he took another big gulp.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were staring at the hotness that is our little Ellis." That kind of made him flinch. Even completely wasted, Hannah was very observant. That was the only thing that had ever really irked him about her.

"What about her?" he tried to seem aloof. It wasn't working so well, though.

"She's hot, Matty." That ridiculous nickname. Oh, how he hated it, "Go flirt a little." She cackled as she stumbled back out onto the dance floor. He looked into his glass and nodded. He downed what was left and leapt to his feet, causing him to crumble a little because of his state. Luckily, he was pretty close to the ground and he was able to recompose himself quickly.

As he walked up to her, she was quick to notice him, even though to most, it was simple for him to blend into the knees of the many that were taller than him, "_Hey!_" she shouted in her stupor, "_Come dance with me!_" she yelled over the wail of the sudden change from a steady song by the Fray to some obscure Scream-o song that none of them were familiar with.

Mattheus gladly accepted the excuse to join her, and moments later, Ellis and Mattheus were grinding on the dance floor. Yes, she was several inches taller than him, but Ellis was the only person he had ever met who was somewhere around his own age, over the age of eight, that is. As soon as the song had started, it ended and suddenly _that _song came on. That awkward slow song that you never expect to some. That song that leaves you awkwardly standing there, swaying back and forth, looking for people to sway with. Only moments later, Mattheus took in a breath and held his hand out for Ellis. She took his hand and managed to cool it enough to sway and not jump and grind.

Only a second later, they managed some sort of a drunken kiss, and even in their haziness, it felt right.

A/N: More later. Sorry it took so long. Check out my original story IF I SHOULD DIE on . My user name is MG Mann. Leave a comment. There aren't any as of yet! Be the first and you get a shout out in my original!


	22. Raunchy Leprechaun

A/N: I've been waiting for some time to publish this "Halloween Special". Leave me a comment. Let me know what you think. I'm so excited to be back at this. A lot has happened since I last updated. I've just learned over the weekend that I'm going to be going to State with my marching band, and I've been accepted onto the drill team for Winter drum line. Long story short, I'm going to have even less time than I do now to write, but I implore my fans to stick with me. Oh yeah, also, in the past couple days, I have auditioned online for The Glee Project 2! I'm going to be going to Nashville on November 5th, which is my sixteenth birthday, to audition in front of the big guys! This has been one hell of a year. Thanks for sticking in there.

"Hey, Damian!" Lindsay called, as she chased down the hallway after him, finally catching up, "Were you thinking about going to the dance?" she asked, speeding her gate to a jog behind him on her way to Biology AP.

He shook his head as he speed-walked down the hall just in front of Lindsay, "I don't know, Lindsay." He shook his head again, "I still haven't been here that long. I just think I should get my wits about me for a little while before I think about going to dances."

"Well, let me put it this way." She chuckled, stopping him in his tracks, "It's a girls' choice dance. So, what I'm saying is that, I have a very raunchy leprechaun outfit that I plan on wearing to the Halloween dance, and I intend for you to come with me." Lindsay instructed, "So, I will see you tomorrow night, so we can make sure your costume fits."

"Are you sure about that?" Damian whispered, "I mean, after all; you haven't formally broken up with Cam yet."

"Okay," she whispered, taking his hand, and pulling him into the nearest classroom; Astronomy. No one was ever in there except on weekends. It mostly just served as a place for things like this, "I promise you," she began, running her fingers down his forearms and linking their hands together, "that we will break up before the dance this Friday, or you can do it yourself. How does that sound?"

Damian couldn't help but keep the tiny grin off his face, "Sounds like a deal."

"Okay, so we should go to class, because that was the bell I think I just heard." He chuckled as he opened the door and let Lindsay out in front of him, "I'll see you after school." Lindsay giggled, as she trounced off to her next class.

A/N: Yup, so it's been a while, and chapters are probably going to be short and concise from now on. Every once in a while, I might get a free day and write a long one, and I'll definitely try, but I don't want updates to be this far apart anymore, because I want to try to get this done before the _next _season of the Glee Project begins. I appreciate all reviews I receive, so keep sending them. Thanks so much!


	23. Personal AssKicker

I all of my Mad World fans that I promise this story is not over.

I'm not giving up, but there are going to be some changes. For starters, I may actually need to begin a…let's call it a 'team'. I'm going to need a Beta finally, to make sure I haven't diverted off course too terribly bad.

I'll also need a co-writer. This person doesn't necessarily have to be involved in the actual writing process unless they want to. This person just needs to be a fan of my work, who would be willing to shoot off some ideas when needed, and to give me a virtual kick in the ass when I haven't updated in a while.

Both of these people would be privy to my new chapters before the public. If you'd be interested in either of these jobs, message me and I will give you my email address where we will be able to work and collaborate.

I'd like to point out that I'm not doing this because I think I'm an incompetent writer or because I want to do any less work. I'm only doing this because between school, marching drum core, and writing my other four multi chapter stories, I'm getting a bit overwhelmed, and honestly, this is hard enough to keep up with as it is.

Thanks for your cooperation.

Also, if anybody would be interested in co-writing or being an ass-kicker for my stories under Twilight, Harry Potter, The Vampire Diaries, or Pan Am; I'd be happy to hear from you as well. 3


	24. Precinct

_**A/N: So, WOW! It has literally been over three months since I've last written, and feel devastated about that, but I must admit, this story has taken a backseat for my Once Upon a Time, Pan Am, and The Vampire Diaries stories. But nevertheless, I am BACK, just in time to finish my… Halloween arc…Yeah, I have been out of this a really long time. Okay, so, I figured you should all know that I am conducting an experiment in my Bio AP class to see if the music I listen to effects the way I write. This chapter, I listened to Backwoods Barbie and Jolene by Dolly Parton, Blackbird by The Beatles, and Faithfully by Journey while writing. Let me know if it has influenced my writing at all. Thank you so much for those of you who haven't given up on this story, and Happy Christmas! **_

"Lindsay, I feel a bit foolish." Damian yelled through the bathroom door as he examined himself in the mirror. What in God's name was Lindsay thinking in buying this get-up? He looked more like he was about to go on Dancing With the Stars, then he did going to a school dance. She had handed him a green hat, stereotypical for any kind of leprechaun, a pair of black trousers, white and green knee-high socks, and a vest, but he had struggled to look for any kind of shirt at all.

When she had told him, "You've got muscles, Damian. You should show them off." That let him know that he was most likely going to the school dance dressed more like a gay male prostitute rather than a teenage boy who wanted nothing more than to curl up under a rock and die. The things he was willing to do for this girl amazed even him.

"Damian, just come out here. I'm sure you look fine!" he chipper voice called through the other side of the door. She had been waiting patiently for him to come out and show off his Halloween costume for nearly fifteen minutes and was beginning to get a bit restless. As the door opened and he stepped out, she had to suppress a ferocious giggle. He looked damn hot, that much was obvious, but the way he held himself, slumped over, his eyes pinched closed in an attempt to make himself disappear from the humiliating situation, "You're adorable!" she chuckled, leaning forward and straightening his vest, which he had left undone. This had left her in full view of his built torso. Lindsay shook her head and blinked a few times more than was necessary in order to get herself to fully look away.

"I feel ridiculous," he continued to whine, his best puppy dog eyes begging her to not make him do this, "People already hate us enough. This is only going to make things worse. Can't we just go as a normal couple or something?"

"Damian," she whined right back at him, cocking her head to look up at him in disappointment, "People already hate us, so who cares if one night of having some fun make it a little bit worse? Plus, you look super hot in this." She giggled, sliding off her bed to stand up and latching on to him, their lips meeting softly. She couldn't help but smile. Lindsay knew she had him.

"Alright," he shook his head, pulling the green sequined hat off of his head, revealing an intense case of hat-hair, "I'm doing this for you, though." He chuckled, as he leaned down to kiss her again.

#####################################################

Emily's elderly neighbor had called the police at all of the racket that had taken place that night. When Emily had gone running to her door, tears streaming down her face, her cheeks smeared with blood and mascara, she didn't come to the door. The old bat wanted nothing to do with whatever was going on outside her own door. Emily had left the old woman's step, returning to Jesse, who lay convulsing on the ground. She could tell he was in huge amounts of pain, as she begged for him to stay awake.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." She whispered, her accent falling through, as she collapsed beside him, putting pressure on his wound once more.

"I see him again, I'm gonna- kill him." Jesse slurred, as he tried furiously to form a coherent sentence. The fact that he tried to speak at all, sent shock waves through his body, which in turn, hot waves of pain up his back and to all parts of his torso.

Emily shook her head, spreading a faulty smile across her face, "You're going to be okay." She encouraged. Honestly, she didn't know why she was behaving like this. It wasn't like she loved him, or anything. She was sure he didn't love her either, so that was where she got stuck. She had gone into this whole thing as a career move; that was it, but over the last month or so, it had progressed into something she hadn't hated as much as she had initially. Jesse had become her caretaker. And that was where all of the emotion came from. Yes, she didn't love him, and she knew she never will, but they had actually become _friends_, not just sex buddies, over the past couple of weeks. They had become more roommates than an actual couple that had shacked up, and they both seemed to be fine with that.

Of course now, this is what came of it. Emily couldn't help but think that everything that ever been relatively good for her had always ended up turning to crap. This was no exception. She was going to have to sit here and watch one of her only friends lie there and die.

Suddenly she was torn out of her revelry by the sound of blaring sirens in the distance, "Listen, listen to that," she commanded, looking down to Jesse with hopeful eyes, "They're coming for you. You're going to be okay." As the cop car turned down her street, paused in front of her building, and a cop flew from the car, quickly clamoring to Jesse's side.

"How's he faring?" the policeman asked, as he pulled out his radio, "This is squad car 1206, requesting backup and a medic."

The policeman's partner pushed the door to his side of the car open, then slamming it shut as she walked into the street, where people were beginning to gather, watching the scene unfold before them, "Ladies and gentlemen, there is nothing to see here. For your own safety, we ask that you go back into your homes and lock all of your doors." Her ponytail swung as she bent beside Emily and grabbed her by the forearm, much the way her father had done only half an hour prior. This time she fought.

"No, no; he's my friend. I need to stay with him." She wailed, as the woman officer held her back. Out of the peripheral of her senses, Emily heard an ambulance role up, "Let me go with him. Please let me go." She wailed, as she watched the male police officer and the Paramedic load Jesse into the back of the large vehicle, automatically hooking up to several different machines, before even slamming the doors shut.

"You will be able to see him once he gets a clear from the doctor at the hospital," the woman officer began, her features in direct contact with her light tone of voice. It almost seemed as if she were wondering whether to blame Emily for this incident or to console her for what she had had to witness, "Now, what's your name?" she asked.

"Emily." It was a curt answer. She refused to give any more, as she tried furiously to wipe the disgusting mixture of liquids away from her face.

"Well, Emily," the woman began, her face lightening as well, as she took Emily by the shoulders comfortingly, "I'm Officer Quiggins, and I'm going to take you down to the precinct for the night. We're just going to have to do a routine interview."

"You don't need an interview. I know exactly who did it. My rat bastard father came to our house all pissed off. He tried to drag me to his car, and Jesse saved me. Then my dad got even more pissed off, and he stabbed Jesse. My father's name is Charles Vasquez. You can find him, or don't find him. I really don't have anything to lose anymore."

"We'll do our best, Emily." Officer Quiggins offered in a stunned tone of voice, "I still have to take you down though."

"You're arresting me?" Emily suddenly asked, seeing the flash of the glistening handcuffs on the older woman's belt, "You're going to put me in a cage like a common criminal?"

"No, you're going to stay in the lobby. You're just going to be staying at the Precinct temporarily, until we find Charles Vasquez and take him in, just to make sure you aren't in any danger. After that, you'll be free to come and go as you please. I assure you, I'll let you know the moment I hear something about your friend." It was clear that the older woman was only saying all of this to reassure Emily that it was perfectly safe to step into the squad car and leave the house, that had a puddle of his blood in front of it, and the evidence of her struggle inside the house.

Without another word, Emily climbed into the backseat of the squad car, as Officer Quiggins took the driver's seat and together they took off away from the horrid scene, following closely behind the ambulance that was carrying Jesse's most likely unconscious body.

_**A/N: So how was that for a come-back chapter? Review and let me know what you think! I hope people are still a bit interested in this. Otherwise, I'm going to finish it out anyway, but it will be for my own enjoyment. Did you like the thorough dose of Emily in this chapter, or are you getting sick of it and want something else? Please let me know? Are there any ships that I haven't touched on yet that you'd still like to see occur? Let me know all of this through your friendly, neighborhood review button below! 3 Mags**_


End file.
